When A Cat Loves An Owl
by cdbazemore98
Summary: For a while, Connor has been having some feelings for his good friend, Amaya, especially since they became heroes in the night. But when Amaya gets kidnapped by Night Ninja, who has also taken interest in her, Connor (As Catboy), along with Greg (As Gekko), must save her. Will the two remaining PJ Masks rescue their friend? Will Connor reveal his true feelings for Owlette?
1. Prologue

**WARNING: Long author's note ahead.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Confetti falls). Now THIS will be my year! A what better way to celebrate than start a brand new rack of stories. I know I have a bunch of unfinished stories, but don't worry. Once I have everything taken care of, they will be updated. But anyways, for this story, I was originally gonna post it in February, not I decided, 'Aw what the heck! Might as well post the first chapters/prologues now as a preview. Now this is a story based on PJ Mask!**

 **If you don't know what that is, a little history. PJ Masks is one of the newer Disney Junior shows that premiered back in September. It revolves around three six year olds named Connor, Amaya, and Greg, who live their lives like any other kid. But when something goes wrong in the city, they go into the night to save the day! As their superhero alter egos, they become Catboy (Connor), Owlette (Amaya), and Gekko (Greg). Every night, they fight three main villains. Romeo (An evil scientist boy), Luna Girl (Who has moths that work for her), and Night Ninja (My favorite of them all, who has minions called Ninjalinos).**

 **Now, as most people on the internet who watch TV shows, they tend to ship two different characters romantically, thinking they are the perfect item, based on said characters chemistry with one another. Now, since PJ Masks is new, it doesn't seem to have a fanbase yet (Or one that I know of). But, if the show does have a fanbase, there's not doubt that they would ship Connor and Amaya together, which is my sole reason of writing this fanfic, to expand on the relationship of these two characters.**

 **I just say I wanna be the first to experiment with this potential... uh, pairing, and see what happens. Chances are that I might not do a good job, but hey, at least I tried. So, with that, I give you... When a Cat Loves an Owl! Enjoy!**

 **PS: Some changes will be made. Such as the PJ Masks being a bit older than six. About eight-nine in this story. Plus, the villains will be a lot more villainous and sinister, especially Night Ninja. So warning: contains some violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. They belong to Disney Junior. If I did, there would be a lot more Night Ninja.**

Prologue

The Ninjalino spoke with his usual gibberish into the bible. Amaya winced as Night Ninja held her by the arm tightly, and cringed as he chuckled. Catboy and Gekko watched from their cages, which has steel bars that not even Gekko's strength could break.

"In just a few moments, we will be married, and you will be my princess!" The evil ninja said to Amaya, who let a few tears fall. "Oh, don't be sad my love. You'll see! Things will be better as a Ninja, instead of a pathetic PJ pest!"

Catboy growled, "You take that back!"

Night Ninja just ignored him, "Don't worry about him, Amaya."

"Don't listen to him!" Catboy told her.

At this point, Amaya had no idea who to listen to anymore. Of course, she wanted to listen to Catboy, but at the same time, she had no idea what Night Ninja would do to him and Gekko if she tried anything. So she just sighed.

As for the Ninja himself, he snapped his fingers as a Ninjalino brought over a pillow... with a finger ring on it. A dark red ring. Night Ninja picked it up and turned to Amaya, "With this ring, you will forever pledge your loyalty to me, and be my princess. You cannot refuse!"

"Don't do it, Amaya!" Catboy shouted.

"Silence him!" Night Ninja told his Ninjalinos as he circled around Catboy's cage, with glares to silence him.

"What can we do?" Gekko whimpered.

Catboy only stared at Amaya. She looked so helpless, so miserable... so scared. Oh, how he wished he could hug her tightly, and tell her about how he feels. But he was stuck in a power proof cage, what was he to do?

If he thought really hard about it, he could find a way to get out of the cage... that's when he remembered how on a TV show, a dog used his tail as a key to get in a castle... what if?

"Now Amaya... say it!" Night Ninja demanded.

Amaya winced. He was trying to get her to say 'I do!', but she trying to resist. However, the ninja had other tactics to make her talk as he grabbed his nunchucks... "If you don't say it... you know what happens-"

"Super Cat Speed!"

Suddenly, the two turned to see Catboy grabbed all of the Ninjalinos and toss them aside as he charged for Night Ninja, who quickly reacted, grabbing the cat hero by his tail, and throw him into the wall with a hard impact.

He fell with a sickening thud, and was in the daze.

Amaya gasped, "No! Catboy!"

She started to run towards him, but Night Ninja, grabbing her by her hair in which she cried out, pulled her back and slapped her. Catboy struggled to get up, as some of the Ninjalinos pinned him down, while the rest restrained Gekko.

"You try anything funny, Pussy Cat, and I will beat her senseless!" Night Ninja threatened, holding his fist against Amaya's tear stricken face.

"No... don't..." Catboy whispered. "Don't hurt her..."

"And as for you!" The evil ninja glared at Amaya, "If you don't agree to be my princess, you can kiss your kitty cat and lizard goodbye, as _I_ will personally destroy them with my nunchucks!"

Amaya gasped, "NO! Don't... they're my friends!

"Then agreed to be my princess, and I'll let them go..."

The three PJ Masks looked at one another. The boys had no idea what Amaya's decision would be. They hoped she would make the right choice and reject Night Ninja, but she if didn't, then it would be bye bye to them...

"Amaya! Don't do it!" Catboy warned.

"But what about you?" Amaya asked.

"Don't worry about us! I would rather die than let you get hurt..."

More tears started to flow down Amaya's face as she bowed her head. Gekko looked at her closely. Would she listen to Catboy and refuse, or would she fall victim to Night Ninja's clutched.

Catboy stared at her deeply. If only he could have the chance to tell her how he really felt about her. Perhaps now would be the chance.

But before he could say anything, Amaya beat him to it as she made her decision.

 **Wow...**

 **And I mean... wow...**

 **Not bad for my first story of the year.**

 **Now this, prologue was longer than my other prologues, so this might have gave a bunch of stuff away already. But next chapter will take place days before this scenario, just to let you know. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this, and I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please.**


	2. Chapter 1: What happened earlier?

**Hey guys! I'm back with the first chapter of WACLAO (Initials for the story's title). Here, this takes place before the prologue, about a week or so, as we get introduced to our characters. So with that, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: What happened earlier

A week and a half later...

They go into the night to save the day...

Who are these heroes to show you the way?

Well, let's find out.

The city... it was a beautiful place for three young third graders. But, it was also a very dangerous place to them. Because in the night, villains would cause trouble. Which is why these three kids would go into the night to save the day!

Connor, Amaya, and Greg dedicated their night time... to fighting crime. It wasn't too easy for them, and at times they would get super tired to go to school in the morning, which made their parents wonder what they were doing at nighttime.

Oh yeah... did I mention that their super hero identities were a secret.

That's right. No one else knew they were the PJ Masks (Except for the villains). In fact, no one has even seen them in action... yet.

Connor was the oldest, and became Catboy, who used his super speed and cat like reflexes.

Amaya was the only girl of the group, and became Owlette, and used her flight and airtime.

Greg was the youngest, and became Gekko, using his muscles and strength.

With these abilities, this brave band of heroes is ready to face infamous villains, to stop them from messing with their day.

They call themselves... the PJ Masks!

One day at school, we see the kids in class, talking to one another. That's when a brunette boy wearing blue walked in. This was Connor, who was followed by a blonde boy wearing green, who was Greg, "Gee, Connor. We sure haven't fought any Night Time Villains recently..." He said to his friend.

Connor nodded as they sat to their desks, "I know. But that's kind of a good thing. It's been getting pretty tiring going out nearly every night."

"I guess you're right. We could use the rest..."

It's true. The Masks haven't exactly been fighting crime for a few days. The crime rate has gone low for now, which while it was relieving for the Masks, it was also suspicious. For all they know, the three Nighttime Villains could be planning something sinister.

The Masks had three specific villains that they ever fought.

The first was Romeo, a mad scientist boy whose goal was to take over the world. He often invent different types of mechanisms to use against the PJ Masks, but they always failed.

Another was Luna Girl, who was appropriately named. Her origins are unknown, but it seems that she comes from the Moon due to her love for it. She also has little moth's as her helpers, and even they have a mind of their own.

Last was Night Ninja, also appropriately named. He was just as skilled as any real ninja. He also had minions called Ninjalinos. It was unknown of who... or what they even were. They didn't even speaks English. Were they just kids brainwashed by Night Ninja? The Masks will probably never know.

But little did they know... was that Night Ninja had something special planned for one unfortunate Mask.

"Hey guys!"

That's when a girl with dark brunette hair, and red glasses walked into the classroom. This was Amaya. Connor smiled when he saw her.

What Amaya didn't know, was that Connor had a crush on her, and had one for the longest time. When they first met, Connor just thought she was a pretty girl, but by the time they became the PJ Masks, that became more than a compliment. He had no trouble with helping her with anything.

But what he did have trouble with, was telling her how he felt about her. There were many times where he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was worried about how she'd react.

Would she be shocked?

Would she turn him down?

Would she like him back?

"Hey, Amaya..." Connor greeted softly as she sat next to him. Just looking at her made him smile. Her soft brown eyes, flowing brown hair, and red outfit. 'Owlette' sure was looking gorgeous today.

"Hey, you guys wanna hang out at the park later after school?" Greg asked, breaking the sudden silence.

"Sure." Connor agreed.

"I'm in." Amaya added.

And so, later on, the three friends walked to the park together. As they did, they all thought about the things they could do there. Play tag. Play ball. Or even race. Well, they had plenty of time to think of games. "So, what should we do first?" Greg asked as they made it to the park.

"Well, we could always play basketball." Connor suggested.

"Or throw Frisbees-" Amaya started to say, until she gasped upon seeing something. "Hey... look!"

The boys then turned to see a small purple figure running through the grass, speaking all kinds of nonsense that only the Masks could recognize. It was like it was...

"A Ninjalino!" Connor pointed out.

"What's it doing here?" Amaya wondered.

"I don't know, but I'll bet Night Ninja is up to something!"

The friends looked at one another. If a Ninjalino was here, than this was definitely something by Night Ninja.

"PJ Masks! We're on our way! Into the night to save the day!"

Later that night...

Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes is ready to fight infamous villains, to stop them messing with your day!

Connor was busy drawing a sketch of Amaya. Something he liked to do often. When he, Amaya, and Greg saw that it was night time, they looked at their watch's, and pressed them.

Connor becomes... Catboy!

Amaya becomes... Owlette!

Greg becomes... Gekko!

Together, they sprang to their Headquarters, which pulled up a hologram. "Let's take the Cat Car. It's much faster." Catboy suggested as he pushed a button. The Cat Car was lit up, as the Masks jumped in, with Catboy behind the wheel. Out of HQ they went, and into the streets of the city, yet again ready to fight villains.

"Cat Ears!" Catboy used his good hearing to hear anything suspicious.

Suddenly... he heard gibberish, "Over here!" He made a sharp turn to the left, as a few purple things came into views... Ninjalinos. "I wonder what Night Ninja is up to..." Gekko wondered.

"Obviously no good..." Owlette replied.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll stop him!" Catboy added as he screeched to a halt. The Masks jumped out of the vehicle, and landed in front of a figure dressed in colors as dark as the night.

"Well now... if it isn't the PJ Pests..." Night Ninja sneered, his cold blue eyes burning into the Masks.

But they couldn't let their guard down. If they know this nasty ninja, they know that he'll try anything to get them out of his way... anything...

 **Ooh... some chiz is about to go down. Next chapter we'll see the confrontation and how it will all go down. But you can tell that Night Ninja has something sinister planned for tonight. Can you guess what it is? (Even though you probably already know). Tell me your guesses in a review. With that said, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: Masks vs Ninjas

**I'm back! It's time for the confrontation between the PJ Masks and Night Ninja. Will the Masks defeat this villain, or will this naughty ninja have a few tricks up his sleeve? Let's find out.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some violence**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: Masks vs Ninja's

"Night Ninja... what are you up to...?" Catboy asked as the villain advanced towards him and his friends.

"Oh, why do you think I would be up to something?" Night Ninja asked, pretending to be innocent.

"We saw one of your Ninjalinos running around today." Owlette explained.

The ninja chuckled as his Ninja minions giggled, "Oh that. They were just spying on you three, just to get your attention. Now that you're here, I have you right where I want you!"

Suddenly, the Ninjalinos surrounded the Masks, blocking their every exit. Just what was Night Ninja planning?

"Ninjalinos! Attack!"

Before Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko could even react, the ninja minions jumped on them, attempting to give them fierce punches and kicks. But that only lasted for a few seconds, before the Masks were able to pushed them off. All three of them were caught by surprise by this attack, as Night Ninja laughed, "That was almost too easy. For you see, the reason we haven't been around much, is because I've been training my Ninjalinos, and myself, to be better fighters. Now that we're prepared, we plan to take down the PJ Masks once and for all!"

The Masks stared at him. He wasn't wrong. The Ninjalinos have never been that strong before, even when they worked together. Catboy spoke up, "Well, that's not gonna happen this time, Night Ninja! Just because you're stronger, doesn't mean your not as strong as us!"

"Wanna bet?" Night Ninja warned, taking a threatening step forward.

"Bring it on! Super Cat Speed!"

Using his agility, Catboy sped towards the villain, "Be careful!" Owlette called in concerned. It warmed the cat hero's heart that the owl hero cared so much about him, that he nearly got distracted, as Night Ninja grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. He swung Catboy around, throwing him to the ground.

"One down... two to go..." Night Ninja chuckled as he made his way towards Owlette and Gekko, who quickly got in defense mode. "What do we do, Owlette...?" Gekko asked.

"If Night Ninja wants to fight... then we'll fight..." The owl hero quickly said.

"But we've never fought physically before. We haven't even prepared for it."

"Looks like we'll have to try our best. He's not giving us a choice."

But before the evil ninja could even land a punch, Catboy pounced on him, and the two boys engaged in a fierce fight. As for the Ninjalinos, they just stood and stared, cheering on their master in their unknown language.

That's when Night Ninja glared at them, "Stop staring and get the other PJ Pest!"

"Uh oh..." The lizard hero and owl hero dodged the incoming ninja, as they fell to the ground, "Owl Wings!" Owlette used her wings to blow them away.

"Super Gekko Muscles!" Gekko used his strength to lift them all up, but they just attacked him in a dog pile.

As for Catboy and Night Ninja, their fight ended as Night Ninja kicked the cat hero off of them, causing him to land on his back in a hard impact, "I've had enough of you. Time to do what I really wanted to do..." He sneered, as he flipped in the air. Catboy wondered what he was doing, but then winced when he heard a scream.

A scream that he recognized.

"Owlette."

"Fluttering feathers!" The owl heroine gasped as Night Ninja pulled her down hard to the ground, pinning her there. Catboy frowned, "Hey, let her go!" He charged towards the villain, but two Ninjalinos held him back, retraining him.

Night Ninja smirked under his mask as Owlette struggled, "Look at your pretty self. Trying to get away. Well, tough luck!"

Suddenly, Catboy heard a sound he wished to never hear...

PUNCH!

Owlette screamed out as a fist made contact with her face. That being Night Ninja's fist. Gekko gasped, "Gasping gecko's... you can't hit a girl!" He pointed out.

"You think I care?" The ninja scoffed as he pulled her up. Before she could recover, he gave her another punch in the gut, then in the throat. Before taking out something sharp. Owlette gasped. It was a knife.

Catboy growled as he continued to struggled, "My cat's whiskers! What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just giving her THIS!" Suddenly, Night Ninja made a slash on Owlette's arm, causing her to scream out in pain. He then threw her up, jumped up, and...

SLAP!

"Owlette!"

Catboy cried as he saw his hero companion fall to the ground with a thud, after Night Ninja slapped her down. She groaned in pain and began to sob, holding her arm. Catboy and Gekko ran over to check on her. They could see that Owlette's arm was bleeding bad (from the cut Night Ninja made), and parts of her costume were ripped in a few places.

"Owlette... it's gonna be okay..." Catboy whispered to her. "Amaya... don't cry..."

When in hero mode, the PJ Masks barely called each other by their real names, so this came as a shocker to all three of them. Owlette stared right at Catboy, looking into his blue eyes with her brown ones, "Connor..." She whispered.

"Catboy... I think we had better get Owlette back to HQ..." Gekko said out of concern. "She's hurt really badly."

But the cat hero stood up as he faced Night Ninja with a glare. He was angry. This naughty ninja hurt his best friend, his companion... his true love. And he was going to pay, "You sit Owlette where she's comfortable, Gekko." He told the lizard hero. "Near those bushes." He pointed to a bush nearby, "We'll get her to HQ soon. Right now, I'm gonna deal with Night Ninja."

Gekko was still concerned, but nodded. As for Catboy, he looked back at Night Ninja, who chuckled, "Aw, is the kitty cat mad because his bird brain friend got hurt?" He asked mockingly.

Catbot growled as he stormed towards the villain, "Shut your trap, Night Ninja! " He snapped, "Just because you're bad, it doesn't mean you have to knock Owlette around like that!"

"Perhaps. But I won't hurt her too much. But I'll let you know this, pussy cat! Very soon... Owlette will be mine!"

At that moment, he disappeared. Catboy was confused. What did that ninja mean by 'Owlette will be mine'? Whatever he meant, Catboy didn't know, but it can't be good. He turned back towards Gekko, "How is she?" He asked.

"I think she's sleeping..."

He was right, as Owlette was out of it, sleeping peacefully. Catboy sighed in relief, "Good. Let's get her back to the hideout, treat her arm, and then get her home..."

With that, the two heroes help their friend back to HQ, where they fixed up the cut on her arm, before bringing her home safely. Connor and Greg retreated to their homes, as Connor continued to sketch his drawing of Amaya..

As he did, he thought back to what just happened. This was definitely, without a doubt, their most violent mission yet. And it all ended with poor Amaya getting hurt. Connor was still mad with what Night Ninja did. But he wasn't so worried... because next time... he would get that villain back.

The next day...

Connor and Greg made their way to school with no problems at all. It was a normal thing. They came to school, played outside for a bit, went to their classroom, and prepared for class. But the only thing missing was... Amaya. Where was she? It was unlikely she would miss school.

"Where is Amaya?" Connor asked Greg, "She never misses school."

"After what happened last night, I don't blame her for staying home..." Greg replied.

Connor frowned a bit. Amaya's arm was still probably hurting, so it would make since that she stayed home today. Hopefully she came up with a good excuse to her parents as to why her arm was cut.

That's when the teacher came in with some news, "Class. I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news." He stated, "Your classmate, Amaya, has gone missing last night."

Missing?

MISSING?!

Connor and Greg gasped. Amaya... was missing? How could this be so? They had brought her back home safely last night. Where would she go? And why?

"Police are already on the look out for her." The teacher said. "But we want you kids to stay on the down low and to not get involved in this. We don't want anymore disappearing children. The best thing you can do, is pray that Amaya will be found safe and sound."

All of the students looked at each other with worry. But the ones who were the most worried were Connor and Greg, especially Connor. What if Amaya was never found? What if they never saw her again? What if Connor never got the chance to tell her how he really felt?

After school, the two boys walked down the street, moping a little. "Okay, I think it's time to be a hero, and find Amaya!" Greg suggested. "PJ Masks, we're on our-"

"Hold up, Greg." Connor cut him off, "You heard what the teacher said. This is grown up stuff."

"But no one knows Amaya better than we do."

"I know. But I'm sure Amaya's okay. She's a tough girl. We just have to hope that she's be found by the police or someone. Who knows, maybe she'll turn up tomorrow... or even tonight."

To be truthful, Connor wanted to go out and find his friend as badly as Greg did. But the teacher may be right. Perhaps it's better to let the adults handle this one. Maybe it's best for the PJ Masks... to back down.

Greg then snapped him out of his thoughts, "I guess you're right. I mean, wherever Amaya is right now, let's hope she's okay."

 _I really wish she was._ Connor thought.

"Well, I gotta go. My mom's taking me to the store for shopping." Greg said.

"Okay. See you later."

With that the boys parted ways. When Connor got back home, he looked at his sketch of Amaya. The eight year old sighed as he picked it up. He missed her already. What if she was hurt? What if she... was-"

"Connor?"

That's when his mother walked into his room, "Connor, sweetie. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Not really..." The boy answered, seeing no point in lying to her. "I'm just worried about my friend... that's all."

"You mean Amaya? Oh yes, it is a shame that she suddenly disappeared. Some people assumed that she may have been kidnapped."

Connor frowned. He hated the idea of someone taking Amaya away, and possibly hurting or killing her. "But I wish I could do something, Mom..." He admitted.

"I know, honey. But best let the police handle this. But... if you do know something, maybe you can help..."

"Really...?"

"Of course. Even kids can help out with more serious situations."

"Wow..." Connor thought that this was a great idea as he hugged his mother, "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Connor. Now, best get washed up for dinner."

With that, his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left the room. Connor looked at his sketch again, and smiled. The PJ Masks may have to back down this time... but perhaps they could still help.

"Don't worry, Amaya... we'll find you soon..."

 **Ah. Aren't mother's always so wise...? Well, it looks like Amaya's missing, and nobody knows what happened to her. Next chapter, we'll find out what happened to her (Though you all probably already know...). Until then, I will see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Where's Amaya?

**I'm back with yet another chapter of WACLAO! I'm really on a role with this story lately. But don't expect a new chapter back to back... or even everyday. I'll try to update more frequently, but it probably won't be everyday. But anyways, in this chapter, we find out what happened to Amaya, and where she is. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Warning: Contains more violent.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know...**

Chapter 3: Where's Amaya?

In the night... it was quiet. Too quiet. One would say you could hear a pin drop from miles away. Everyone was sleeping, even the PJ Masks. However, one of the Masks was not sleeping so peacefully...

We then go to a hospital... and old abandoned hospital. One that hasn't been used in years, and no one thought to ever tear it down. The reasons for shutting it down are still unknown to this day.

Inside the area, it was just as abandoned on the inside as it was on the outside. Hospital beds were messy, wheelchairs were all over the place. A lot of equipment was broken or worn out. The only things that seemed to be working were the elevator.

But now... one of the empty hospital rooms was preoccupied right now... by an unlikely 'patient'. Inside the room, we see a girl hanging on a wall by some sort of sticky material. And she did not look well.

"Oh..."

Amaya groaned as she opened her eyes. Her body was aching with so much pain. She looked around. She had no idea where she was and why she was here. It was a dark cold room. It was silent, aside from the sound of water from a dripping pipe hitting the floor.

The eight year old tried to move, but couldn't. She looked to her side to see that she was pinned to the wall... with sticky splats. She recognized those traps anywhere.

Night Ninja.

He must have been behind all of this. Now Amaya was scared. She looked down to see that she was in her pajamas which was slightly torn in some places. The only thing missing was her bracelet... so she wasn't exactly Owlette right now, which means she can't do anything.

"Well... well... well... looks like my future ninja princess is awake..."

Amaya shivered a little, as her captor walked into the room, followed by his gibberish speaking minions, the Ninjalinos. Night Ninja smirked under the mask he wore as he walked up to the owl hero, "How are you feeling, Owlette?" He asked with a menacing tone.

"Night Ninja! What are you doing? Let me go!" She exclaimed, struggling a bit. "Where am I?"

"My secret hideout. That's all..." He replied, walking even closer to her, making her uncomfortable, "But anyway... look at how beautiful you are... I've always wonder what you looked like without that silly bird mask." He began to stroke her hair, "You are definitely gorgeous. Absolutely stunning."

This ninja was making Amaya even more uncomfortable than ever. All of the compliments made her feel more uneasy than flattered, "Uh... thank you. But why am I here? I need to know!" She demanded.

Night Ninja chuckled, "Eager I see. Well, I'll give you the basics." He backed away as he whispered something to one of the Ninjalinos, who nodded and left the room, confusing Amaya, "You see... ever since we met... I have had a certain... interest in you, Owlette." Everytime he said her hero name, he said it so smoothly, it sent more shivers down Amaya's spine.

"The way you move, the way you fly, the way you can see... it's so... graceful and fast... just like a ninja." He continued, just as the Ninjalino returned, handing something to Night Ninja.

Amaya had a hard time recognizing it, as without the glasses she wore, her vision was slightly blurry. Which is why, as Owlette, she could see better due to the great sight of an owl. She looked more closely, until the evil ninja spoke again, "To put it more lightly, I really like you, Owlette. And I plan to make you my Ninja princess. Together, we can be the greatest ninja team in the world!"

"Never!" Amaya snapped back at him, "I will never be your princess!" This villain wasn't going to take her away from her friends outside of anything!

Night Ninja just shrugged, "Very well..." Suddenly, he used the thing in his hands, and smacked the girl hard on her leg, making her cry out in pain. That's when Amaya realized that he had nunchucks in his hand, a weapon that would used by a ninja. But it wasn't a toy... it was a real weapon.

"You will be my princess, whether you want to or not." He said as he hit her with the weapon again, this time on her other leg. Amaya whimpered in pain, "Now. I suppose we should get to know each other better before the wedding."

Did he just say wedding?

"Well... what is your name?" He asked.

Amaya glared at him, "It's Owlette... you know." She responded blankly.

"No... I mean your real name..."

What...?

"No! I'm not telling you my real name!" She refused, turning away from him.

WHACK!

She screamed out again, as Night Ninja hit her once again, "If you don't tell me your true name, I'll be keep doing this." He told her as he hit her on her stomach, making her gasp in pain. "Tell me..." He warned her.

"Never! It's none of your business!"

WHACK!

"Ow..."

WHACK!

"Okay! Okay! My name... is Amaya..."

Night Ninja chuckled, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl... I can tell that this will be the start of a beautiful relationship."

Amaya gulped. This was not going to be good. At all. The evil ninja smirked villainously as he wiped her tears, "And when you do become my princess, I think it's best I lay down some rules for you... you HAVE to do everything I say. Don't listen to the Ninjalinos as they don't make any sense anyways. If you disobey me at any time... you will be punished..."

"You're not the boss of me, Night Ninja..." The girl told him. Plain and simple.

"Not yet I'm not... but I will be very soon..."

"You won't get away so easily. Catboy and Gekko will save me."

"HA!" Night Ninja laughed, "They don't even have any idea where you are! And they'll never find you as long as I keep you hidden."

With that, he let out an evil laugh, and was joined by the Ninjalinos as they giggled, in which he glared at them, "NINJALINOS! Only _I_ can do the evil laugh! Not you!"

"Aw..." The minions moaned.

Night Ninja then resumed his maniacal laughter, and Amaya only wished she could cover her ears to drown out the menacing sound. "I don't even love you!" She blurted out.

"That's not a problem for me... since I'll just make you love me!" He replied, hitting her once again with his nunchucks, "And that's another thing. You have to say 'I do' at the wedding. If you refuse... I will beat you, and keep beating you until you say it!"

Amaya whimpered a bit. She was already in a lot of pain right now. She didn't want to be in anymore. So she just nodded slightly. Night Ninja chuckled, "That's a good girl..." He then let out a yawn. "Well now. Even ninja's need their rest. So before I do..." He took out some sort of bottle and removed the cap.

He moved the cap towards Amaya's nose, as she began to feel drowsy by the scent from the bottle... "Go to sleep, my love..." The evil ninja whispered. "You're gonna need it..."

Soon enough, the girl was out cold. As Night Ninja chuckled again, "Good..." With that, he left the room, followed by the Ninjalinos. As for Amaya, she could only pray that her friends would find her... and save her.

Meanwhile...

Connor was in bed, sleeping away. But as he did... he started to have a bad dream...

 _It started out as a good dream, with him and Amaya sitting on a hill, having a little picnic. It had to be the best dream he could ever have. He smiled as Amaya picked up an apple, "I can't believe you planned this picnic all by yourself... you're so sweet, Connor..." She said._

 _Connor couldn't help but blush, "It's the least I can do for you... you're my friend."_

 _The two eight year olds stared at each other for the longest time, until she started to lean in. This got Connor excited. Was he finally going to get a kiss from his true love?_

 _But before her lips could make contact with his..._

 _BOOM!_

 _"MWAH! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

 _A sudden boom of thunder, joined by a maniacal laughter startled the friends, as dark clouds loomed over them, covering up the blue sky. Wind began to blow, and lightning flashed._

 _Connor pulled up Amaya and tried to get her to safety. But suddenly, a dark figured appeared in front of them. He was all dressed in black, and was a kid like they were. "Welcome to my world..." He snarled, his voice sounding eerily similar to Night Ninja's._

 _"Don't worry... I'll protect you." Connor whispered to Amaya, who nodded._

 _The boy stood up to the figure, and prepared to become Catboy, but suddenly._

 _PUNCH!_

 _He was punched away by the figure, causing the wind to blow him away. Amaya gasped, "No! Connor!"_

 _The figure laughed evilly as he grabbed Amaya, and ran off with her as she screamed. Connor heard her screams as he got up and tried to save her. But the lightning tried to strike him._

 _"No... you won't... get away! Don't worry... Amaya... I'll... save... you-woah!"_

 _Connor could barely see over the high winds and sudden rain, that he had ran right off of a cliff. Luckily, he was able to hold onto the edge... but for how long? The evil figure chuckled as he stood at the edge, holding a still frightened Amaya. "You're losing your touch, kitty cat! Soon, Amaya will be mine, and you will have nobody!"_

 _With that, he gave Connor a fierce stomp on his hand, causing the boy to let go of his grip... and fall into the deep canyon. Amaya scream "NOOOO! CONNOR!"_

 _"AMAYA!" Connor called back as he continued to fall._

"AMAYA!"

The boy woke up with a yelp, panting and breathing heavily. He looked all around, and realized that he was in his room. It was all a dream. A good dream turned bad. Connor wiped his forehead and closed his eyes, thinking back to that dream. Who was that figure in black? Why did he take Amaya? And why did he say that she would be his?

 _Wait a minute... 'Amaya will be mine'... I swear I heard someone say something similar to that before... but who... and what...?_

After a few moments, Connor decided to go back to sleep, and think about that later. He then thought about Amaya herself.

"Don't worry, Amaya... if I could... I'd save you..."

 **Wow, that was one creepy dream. And now we see that Amaya was captured by that nasty Night Ninja, who has some evil plans for her. The next few chapters, I'm gonna try to focus more on Amaya and her predicament, while still keeping the focus on Connor. But trust me... Night Ninja is not gonna be nice to Amaya. This is when you'll start seeing a more sinister side of this particular villain. Well, with that said, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hospital Hostage

**Good day, my friends! It's time yet again for another chapter of WACLAO! This will be the beginning of Amaya's arc, but we will still see Connor and Greg from time to time. We're gonna see how she's dealing with being Night Ninja's hostage. And we might even get some kick butt moments from her. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the arc as a whole.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from PJ Masks. Everything belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 4: Hospital hostage

"Wake up... wake up, my beautiful ninja flower..."

Amaya groaned as she opened her eyes, only to see a blurry ninja in front of her. Night Ninja then held something up for her, "I realize that she need these. If you're going to see that is." He put the things on her face, and she could see better. Amaya then realized that it was her glasses.

Funny, she figured that Night Ninja would leave that behind when he kidnapped her.

Speaking of said ninja, he smirked at her as he stroked her chin, "Good evening..." He greeted slyly.

Good _evening?_

Was it still night time?

Did she sleep through the whole day?

What did Night Ninja give her to make her sleep for so long?

Amaya looked to her right to see the moon in view of the window. So, it was night time. She sighed in misery. Has no one found her yet? Are they even looking for her? At all? Did they even know she was missing? It was bad enough that her parents were so neglectful.

Okay, not entirely neglectful, but both very busy. Her mother owned a clothing business, and her father owned a manufacture business. They were always so busy, but often gave Amaya and her siblings the needs they required.

Amaya lived with her oldest sister, and three other older sisters, making her the baby of the family. The oldest sister was twenty two, while her other sisters ranged from ages sixteen, fifteen, and twelve. And here she was, the eight year old baby.

But before she could have anymore time to think, the Ninjalinos suddenly removed the sticky splats holding her, releasing her to the ground. Night Ninja then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room, "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"We're going to train you to be a ninja." Was his response.

"What? But I don't fight..."

"Which is exactly why we're going to do this..."

Amaya found no point in even arguing with him, especially after he said this, "And if you refuse, or mess up any of the moves I show you, you'll be punished... severely."

"Fine..." She replied quietly.

With that, they made it to the lobby of the hospital, as Night Ninja began to train her. But it was not easy for her at all. All of the moves he showed her, she could barely even do as Owlette. Flight was her only specialty, and the PJ Masks hadn't trained themselves for physical fights. Flight was her specialty. Catboy may have speed, and Gekko may have strength, but none of them have the fists to actually kick butt.

This resulted in her messing up over and over, and Night Ninja hitting her with his nunchucks. The Ninjalinos watched the scene, laughing every time Amaya messed up, which resulted in Night Ninja shouting at them to shut up.

The training went on for hours. Amaya was getting exhausted. Night Ninja was getting frustrated, "You're doing it all wrong! Do it again better, or else!" He hit her again, as she struggled to get up. There were bruises on her arms and legs, and they ached like crazy. But nevertheless, she tried again. Amaya attempted to do a high kick... and succeeded.

POW!

The girl hit the evil ninja square in the face, knocking him to the ground as he groaned. The Ninjalinos ran to his aid, as Amaya looked shocked. She actually did it... and ended up possible angering Night Ninja in the process.

Uh oh...

Thinking fast, she slipped out of the room and down the hall, to hopefully escape his wrath.

As for Night Ninja himself, he recovered as he stood up, "That was impressive... but-" He stopped in tracks to see that Amaya was nowhere to be found. The villain boy growled, "She escaped! Ninjalinos! FIND HER! And when you do... she is so going to get it!"

With that, the gibbering minions ran out of the room, and looked around. Amaya was far out of sight. Night Ninja frowned as he saw his Ninjalinos standing around, "What are you doing? I said FIND HER!"

One Ninjalino stated that she wasn't in the hall. The evil ninja rolled his eyes, "I don't care! Just spread out all around the hideout, and _**FIND HER!**_ "

His voice boomed and echoed around the whole entire building, as the startled Ninjalinos scrambled and split up to find the runaway PJ Masks. Night Ninja sighed as he walked to an elevator, "Stupid Ninjalinos..." He muttered.

With Amaya, she was running as fast as she could while still injured. If only she was Owlette right now, and she could fly out of that place and back home. But without her bracelet, she was useless.

The eight year old rounded a corner and hid behind a counter. She began to catch her breath as she heard the familiar mumbles of the Ninjalinos running by her. As soon as they passed by, she ran out and through a door. She figured she could go to the elevator, and hide somewhere to the top of the hospital. What are the chances that Night Ninja and his minions will find her up there?

Amaya made her way to a elevator and pressed the button for the ninth floor. At that moment, a Ninjalino spotted her, but the door had already closed. Amaya was surprised that the elevators even worked, when everything else in this hospital was broken and worn out. But she supposed that was a good thing for her benefit.

It took only ten seconds to get to the ninth floor, as the girl waited for the doors to open. But when they did, she saw an unpleasant sight.

Night Ninja staring right back at her, arms crossed, and a cold glare. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you? That I wouldn't notice that you tried to sneak away?" He demanded.

Amaya gulped, "Actually, I figured you would notice..."

"Well, break time is over, bird brain. Back to training. And this time-hey!"

Before Night Ninja could finish his sentence. Amaya pressed the button again, closing the door again, deciding to go to the seventh floor instead. It didn't take so long. But when the door opened, she saw the Ninjalinos just standing there, but they hadn't noticed her as she closed the door again to go up to the eight floor.

 _Goodness, they're everywhere..._ She thought to herself.

Soon, she found herself on the eighth floor, and began to walk around the level, seeing that Night Ninja, nor the Ninjalinos were nowhere to be seen. But while that didn't mean they wouldn't come on this floor, at least she was safe... for now.

"I wonder if there are secrets here..." She whispered to herself.

Ever since this hospital closed down, Amaya always wondered why. There was never a reason given, so some people assumed it was probably some ghost rumor. But ghost don't exist... right?

Amaya then noticed a form pictures located on the walls. She assumed that they were doctors. Gosh, she sure needed on right now, especially for all the pain she was suffering right now.

 _For my misfortune, the doctor is not in the house today..._ She thought.

Suddenly, she heard noises. She began to listen closely, and realized that it was Night Ninja's voice.. and he didn't sound happy.

"How many times have I told you? You don't come out of the room until I say so..."

That's when Amaya heard another voice... she didn't recognized. But it was a girl...

"I'm sorry, master. I just needed to get out of the room."

"I don't need to hear your excuses, Natalie! Now come here for your punishment... you know what happens when you disobey me..."

"No... no, please, master, please don't punish me! I won't be a bad girl again. Please, please, PLEASE!"

"Too little... too late..."

Amaya cringed. It looks like she wasn't the only girl who was kidnapped by Night Ninja. But who was she? The eight year old didn't have time to think as she heard something that made her skin crawl...

It was the sound of a whip.

The sound of the girl's screaming in pain...

And the sound of Night Ninja's evil laughter.

 _It's is not good..._ Amaya thought. She wanted to go find them, and help the girl. But there were two problems with that.

Problem number one... she wasn't Owlette.

Problem number two... even if she tried to stop Night Ninja, she would get punished too.

She then thought back to when she and Greg were captured by Romeo's robots, and trapped in a cage. They realized that they could save the day, even if they weren't Owlette and Gekko.

But right now with the injuries she had, she doubted that she could save the day this time. All she could do now was listen to the torture Night Ninja was putting her through.

After ten minutes, the whips, the screams, and the laughter stopped. All Amaya could hear was the little girl sobbing.

"Now, will you listen to me...?" Night Ninja asked with venom in his tone.

"Yes... master..." Went the girl in a weak tone.

"Good... now, go back to your room, and don't come out until I say so..."

There was silence after that, so Amaya assumed the girl was doing as she said. And what she had heard just scared her. She never thought that Night Ninja could be so... brutal. Sure, ninja's are like that... but this is a kid ninja. Amaya couldn't imagine going through what the little girl went through.

Feeling as if she isn't safe on this floor, Amaya left and made her way to an elevator. Just as more Ninjalinos spotted her, but the door had already closed on them, and the eight year old girl made her way to the sixth floor.

Upon the door opening, she saw even more Ninjalinos, who were paying no attention to her as she slipped by without them noticing. Just how many Ninjalinos did Night Ninja have?

As she tip toed down the hall, she didn't look down as she stepped on a bag, and left out the air, releasing an airy sound, which caught the attention of the Ninjalinos, as one of them pointed Amaya out.

"Uh oh..." She whispered as she began to run. The Ninjalinos weren't too far behind her. She rounded a corner, and spotted a flight of stairs. It didn't take her long to go up them.

I gotta get out of here... I gotta get out of here... I gotta-" Amaya started to say, until she gasped to see who was at the top of the stairs.

Night Ninja.

"Busted." Was all he said.

Amaya wanted to go back, but the Ninjalinos had blocked her way. She was trapped like a mouse. Looking back and forth, and realizing that there was nothing else she could go, she just sighed in defeat.

Night Ninja chuckled, "Good girl..."

But suddenly, he grabbed her by the arm roughly, and dragged her to the top of the stairs. "You wanna see the view?" He asked her, pulling towards the edge of the balcony, "Then enjoy it!"

Amaya screamed as he threw her over the railing, as she plummeted down to the bottom of the stairs. The last thing she heard before blacking out... was Night Ninja's voice.

"Now you know what happens when you cross my line..."

Meanwhile...

Connor and Greg were at school. Today, the class was drawing pictures for Amaya when she is finally found. They would give them to her as a welcome back gift. But Connor was not so sure if this was the right thing to do.

They didn't know if Amaya was even alive or not. The thought of his friend being dead scared Connor. Without her, the PJ Masks wouldn't be the same. Greg noticed his friends expression as he put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay... they'll find her..."

"They better..." Connor replied in a dark tone, a dead serious look on his face.

Greg winced a bit. He hadn't seen Connor look this serious. Catboy, maybe, but not Connor. This just showed how much he cared for Amaya. The boys looked at their pictures, and had one thought on their minds.

'Wherever you are Amaya, we hope that you're safe...'

 **My oh my, this was interesting to write. We see that Amaya's not the only little girl that Night Ninja has kidnapped. But, this little girl has a special connection to the villain, and you'll find out why later on. Yes, I know Connor and Greg's part was short, but remember, this is Amaya's arc right now. And we will still see the boys. Until the next chapter, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please.**


	6. Chapter 5: My date with Night Ninja

**Here I am once again with another chapter of WACLAO! I kinda took a break with this one, but now I've got a new one here. This may be the last of Amaya's arc or part of the last of it, but we'll see what happens. In this chapter, the evil ninja invites Amaya to have dinner with him. Will it go well for her? Let's find out! Enjoy!**

 **PS: After this chapter is done and posted, I apologize to say that this story will go on a summer hiatus until further notice. I've had a lot going on in my life, and I need a breather. I hope you understand, and I know you've been waiting for this one. So I hope you enjoy what I have to offer for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. They belong to Disney Junior... and whatever French company created them. I can't remember. Sorry.**

Chapter 5: My date with Night Ninja

"Oh... my head..."

Amaya woke up with a severe headache. As she opened her eyes half way, and even though her vision was blurry, she noticed that she was in a bed. A nice soft bed, with red and pink sheets, and a fluffy pillow resting beneath her head.

She started to sigh with relief, hoping that this bed was her own, that all of this thing of being kidnapped by Night Ninja was just a bad dream, and that she was in her room safely in her bed.

In fact, she didn't even remember what happened before she was knocked out. All she could recall was falling off the stairs or something...

Well, it wasn't a problem for her since she didn't remember. She was safe, and that's all that matter. The girl sighed as she laid her head back on the pillow, and started to close her eyes, wanting to get more sleep.

Nothing could ruin this soft moment...

"RISE AND SHINE MY BEAUTIFUL NINJA WIFE!"

Amaya groaned... it wasn't a dream...

She really _was_ kidnapped.

The owl hero sat up and rubbed her eyes, the first thing she noticed was Night Ninja standing beside her bed, smirking behind that mask he wore. "How was your nap, Amaya?" He asked.

"My head hurts..." She answered dully, now remembering why she had that headache.

"Good... now you know what happens when your cross me..." He replied, "Now get dressed, my princess. It's almost time for dinner and I'd hate for you to starve."

At the mention of the word 'dinner', Amaya was even more alert than earlier. Did he just ask her... to _dinner_? Who did he think he was? Her boyfriend? "Wait... did you say...?"

Night Ninja held his hand up, cutting her off, "Dinner? Of course. A nice romantic feast just for the two of us. I figured that we should get to know each other over food."

Amaya couldn't believe what she was hearing. First this nasty ninja kidnaps her, then abuses her, and now he wants to have her for _dinner?_ She grabbed her glasses and put them on, "Why should I eat something your sticky splat hands touched?" She asked.

"I didn't make the food. My Ninjalinos did." He corrected her, "I just made some of the finishing touches..." The night time villain then began to walk out of the room, "I'll just leave you here to get ready for the night. But I want you down to the cafeteria on the ground floor in _fifteen minutes..._ or else I'll punish you..."

With that, the ninja left, closing the door behind him. As for Amaya, she just sat in bed, trying to comprehend what she was just told. This villain... had asked her... to dinner...

To be honest, she really didn't want to go. Who knows what he could've cooked up for her. It could be disgusting for all she knew. It could be something poisonous... but he wouldn't poison her if he loved her so much.

Amaya looked down at her stomach as it began to growl slightly. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything since she was captured. So maybe she could use some nutrients. So with little to no hesitation, she got out of the bed, got dressed, and headed out of the room.

As she walked down the hall, she continued to hold her head in pain. It was throbbing like crazy, and she knew it would be a while before the pain would subside. It had taken a little while, but she made it to the ground floor and to the cafeteria... where soft music was playing, candles were lit, and a table in the center of the room was decorated, and Night Ninja was sitting there waiting for her.

"Ah! I see you've gotten here on time..." He said, chuckling.

Amaya frowned as she made her way to the table, where a Ninjalino pulled out a chair for her, "Thank you..." She said as she sat down.

"The food will be ready in a moment, my love. So until then, I'd say it's time we get to know each other..." The evil ninja said, staring deep into her eyes... "You see... I come from a place where ninja's and martial arts is very common."

 _Figures..._ Amaya thought as he continued to talk.

"My father was a martial arts teacher. And he taught me all the basics of a ninja. I learned a lot when I was younger, and as I got older, I became more and more advanced... until one fateful day... my parents... were killed..."

Amaya had to gasp softly when she heard that. "Fluttering feathers... I'm so sorry, Night Ninja..."

The ninja looked down in hatred... "They were killed... by super heroes. Those heroes had no remorse or mercy for my ninja parents. That's where my hatred grew for them... I wanted to become the best ninja I could ever by to honor my father... even if it meant fighting you PJ pests..."

No wonder he had a hatred for the Masks, and that's why he wanted to be the best all the time... to avenge his father... the ninja was an orphan. How sad! For the first time since she was kidnapped... Amaya started to feel sorry for him.

"But you're a new exception, Amaya..." Night Ninja continued, "You have the grace and speed of a ninja. And that's what I like about you."

"Grace... maybe. But speed... no way. That's Catboy's specialty..." She corrected him.

"This isn't about that pussy cat. This is about you... if you become my bride, I promise to take good care of you, and together, we can destroy those who wronged us in the past..."

Amaya frowned. So that was why he kidnapped her. But doing this wasn't going to make things any better for him... or her for that matter. "But two wrongs don't make a right. And I learned that the hard way."

It was true. When Night Ninja and his minions wrecked her Flossy Flash action figure she made all by herself, she vowed to get revenge on them, by wrecking the ninja's huge statue of himself. It was then that she learned that getting back at someone for something bad... isn't a good idea.

As for the villain himself, he only scoffed, "I don't care about that. But enough talk. Time to eat!"

He clapped twice, as two Ninjalinos came over holding plates, before setting them down on the table. Amaya almost smiled at the sight of it. There was a fruit salad, baked chicken, a bowl of soup, and some orange juice. Night Ninja had the same thing. At first she was hesitant to eat it, fearing it may taste bad, but that didn't stop her from take an apple slice and biting into it.

It tasted... delicious.

"Wow... uh... this is good..." She said.

Night Ninja smirked, "I knew you'd like it..."

And so with that, they continued to eat the dinner, as the Ninjalinos played 'romantic' music on various instruments. For the most part, the food was good for Amaya. But what she couldn't comprehend, was how Night Ninja was eating with his mask on. How was that even possible? He may have been a ninja, but he sure was strange, that's for sure.

"Would you care for a second helping, Amaya?" He asked, wiping his... uh, mask.

"It depends on what you have left..." Was her response.

The two had a steady conversation, and even learned new things about one another. "You know... I have parents that aren't always around..." She said. "I don't like to talk about it... but they're always busy... so I'm living with my sisters..."

Night Ninja looked concerned, "Parents who abandoned you? How sad?"

"They didn't abandon me." Amaya held up her hands in defense, "They just... aren't around because they're so busy with their jobs. But I know that they love me no matter what."

"I understand. But it must be so frustrating not to see them a lot..."

"Well... yeah, I do miss them at times."

"Don't you worry, my princess. As soon as we are wedded, I'll take care of you! I promise..."

Amaya scoffed under her breath. _That's what you say... but do you mean it?_ She thought bitterly. The nighttime villain seemed to notice that she was doubtful of what he said, as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, Amaya. Being a ninja will do you good..." He told her.

"I doubt it..." She said quietly.

"Oh come on, now. It'll be fun..."

He then clapped his hands together, "Time for dessert!"

As if on cue, the Ninjalinos came by with more trays of food. Upon lifting the covers, what Amaya saw made her gasp. There was a huge red velvet cake on one of the trays, a pumpkin pie on another, and cookies and other treats on others. It was like a dessert paradise...

"You... you fixed this all by yourself?" She asked Night Ninja.

"Actually, this is one thing my Ninjalinos are good at."

The gibberish minions nodded in approval. It wasn't very often that they got praise from their leader. He mostly insulted them and called them out for making mistakes.

But, the one thing that caught Amaya's attention, and that was the cake. On the top of it... was a small figurine of Owlette. It looked so cute. "Wow... I can't believe I'm saying this... but... thank you..." She whispered, "That cake... it looks great!"

"It's made special... just for you..." Night Ninja said with a wink. "Now, why don't we eat it up?"

Who knew that this villain could be so... generous?

Amaya happily took a fork he offered for her, and cut a piece of the cake. Of course, like the dinner before, it was delicious. But it was cake, so of course it would be. She happily eat two slices, only because she couldn't eat anymore. She was full. Not to mention tired.

Night Ninja took notice when she yawned, "Sleepy, are we?"

The owl hero nodded.

"I understand. All that food is pretty tiring! Ninjalinos! Get her to bed for a nap!"

Once again, the little minions came by, but this time, they had what looked like a bed for Amaya, as they suddenly propped her up and on it, before taking her out of the café. Talk about having a royal escort.

Before she knew it, she was back in her room, in her bed... sleeping away... and clutching the small Owlette figurine in her hands.

Maybe... just maybe... Night Ninja wasn't all that bad.

 **Wow. Night Ninja actually wasn't rough or violent this chapter. He was actually pretty nice, with that backstory of his. And even Amaya's starting to warm up to him. But hopefully she won't trust him right away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize if it's short. And rest assured, as soon as I get back on my feet, I will update this story. Until then, make sure to check out my other story, Jake & Tori Stories. I am currently updating that one. I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6: Question the Villains

**I have returned with yet another chapter of WACLAO! After being stumped with this story for so long, and even considering to discontinue it, I'm back in the game after watching more PJ Masks. This time, we're gonna focus on Connor and Greg, as they decide to seek answers as to Amaya's whereabouts. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Questioning the Nighttime Villains

It was another fine, but yet somber day at school for Connor and Greg. For their friend, Amaya, was still missing.

It had been about three days now.

And there had been no signs of her yet.

As the boys walked into the classroom, they were greeted by another friend of theirs, Cameron, "Hi, guys." he said.

"Hey, Cameron..." Connor greeted back with less of a happy mood. Greg merely waved. Cameron could tell why they were like this, and knew why, "So... did they find her yet?" he asked.

"No..." Connor answered, "But they better find her soon..."

He said that in the same dark tone that Greg had heard just the day before, and to hear it again was just freaky. Even Cameron was a bit surprised, "I'm sure she'll be okay. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"

Connor could think of a lot of things.

"I mean, it's not like she's been kidnapped."

"That could have happened." Greg said, "She couldn't have just disappeared out of thin air."

Cameron nodded, "True... but if she wasn't kidnapped... what if she ran away?"

At the mention of that, Connor turned to Cameron with a glare that could scare a puppy, "That's NOT what happened!" He growled, "Amaya would NEVER run away! She has no reason to do so!"

"I'm sorry, Connor-"

"Why would you even SUGGEST that?!"

"It was only a guess. There are plenty of things that could have happened to her."

Connor glared harder, "Don't even start listing..." he warned.

With that, Cameron backed off as he walked to his desk. Greg looked at his friend with worry and slight fear. He had never seen Connor so mad before. Well, at least not since when Night Ninja stole Master Fangs sword.

The blond boy tried to calm his brunette friend just as the teacher walked into the room. After school, Connor had calmed down, but was still pretty mad about what happened that morning.

"You know Cameron didn't mean to upset you... right?" Greg asked.

Connor sighed, "I know... it's just that you and I both know that Amaya would never have a reason to ever run away."

"So, you think she was... kidnapped?"

"I'd hate to think so, but that seems like the only other possible solution. But, it's not like the PJ Masks can do anything about this..."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You managed to save me and Amaya from Romeo's robots."

"True, but at least there was evidence that you guys were captured. In this case, there's no evidence as to where Amaya could be."

It was true. When police were called to the scene, they could not find anything that suggested that Amaya was kidnapped. No fingerprints, nothing out of place in her room... nothing. "And if she was kidnapped, the kidnapper did a good job in hiding their tracks."

As the boys walked down the street and around the corner, the first thing they noticed... was a small gadget walking around, a moth flying about, and a gibbering Ninjalino.

And those three things could only mean one thing.

Three nighttime villains.

Connor and Greg didn't even need to say anything. They knew what they needed to do.

"PJ Masks, we're on our way! Into the night to save the day!"

Later at night...

"I wonder what Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja are up to all in one night." Gekko asked as he and Catboy viewed the PJ Picture Player.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it can't be good." Catboy replied, "But no matter, we'll put a stop to it."

"It's gonna be kinda weird to do this without Owlette. We're suppose to be a trio."

"I know, but we can do it. Owlette would want us to save the day, even without her."

But in his own mind, Catboy really did wish that Owlette was here. The PJ Masks felt incomplete without her. Could they even do this without her? Well, they had to at least try.

And besides, Catboy was ready to face Night Ninja again, especially after how he hurt Owlette a few nights back.

Pressing a button on the picture player, the temporarily PJ duo jumped into the Cat Car, and drove out of HQ and into the city.

"Cat Ears..."

Catboy used his super hearing to listen to anything suspicious. And that he did, he heard the maniacal laughs of Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja, not to mention the gibberish sounds of the Ninjalinos. The cat hero made a turn towards the park, where the three villains were indeed located.

"C'mon, Gekko. Let's find out what they're up to. And... maybe they'll know what happened to Amaya..." Catboy told his lizard friend, who nodded in agreement.

With that, the two heroes ran up to the villains. They noticed Romeo seemingly tinkering with a robot, Luna Girl speaking with her moths, and Night Ninja commanding his Ninjalinos.

"Alright, Nighttime Villains, what are you up to?!" Catboy demanded.

Romeo chuckled, "Well, hello, PJ Masks... if you must know, I'm preparing my latest plan to finally take over the world!"

"I was going to steal all the shiny things in the city tonight." Luna Girl explained, "But I think I'm gonna put that on hold... because I just noticed that... there's only _two_ PJ Pests..."

Romeo took notice of that as well, "You're right, Luna Girl. There is only two PJ pests..."

As for Night Ninja, well, he just smirked secretly and said nothing.

"So where's the third one? The bird brain?" Luna Girl asked.

Catboy growled and stepped forward, "DO NOT call her that! And it's none of your business!" He warned.

Luna Girl backed away a bit, "Whoa, calm down, kitty. I was just asking a question!"

"Unless you know where Owlette is." Gekko spoke.

The nighttime villain only looked at one another, having no idea what the lizard hero was talking about. Night Ninja, just shrugged, pretending that he didn't know, _Oh, if only they knew. They'll be in for quite the surprise in just a matter of nights..._

"Yeah! Where is Owlette? Do any of you know what happened to her?!" Catboy asked.

"I don't know..." Romeo said.

"I sure don't know either..." Luna Girl added.

Night Ninja said nothing, which made Catboy suspicious, "What about you, you nasty ninja?! Where is Owlette?!"

"Oh, I have no idea where she may be." The evil ninja replied, "Do you, Ninjalinos?"

His minions all just shrugged, playing along with their leader. But Catboy started to walk towards him, "Well, you may not know, but I haven't forgotten how you hurt her the other night..."

Night Ninja knew that the cat hero was looking for a fight, so he got in a fighting stance, "You're still mad over that. Aw, how sweet. You must really like her."

When he said that, Catboy blushed deeply, but quickly hid it, "Of course I like her. She's my friend. And nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

"Wait! How can you two NOT know what happened to her?" Luna Girl asked.

"She disappeared a few nights ago." Gekko explained, "We have a feeling she may have been kidnapped."

"And it's either one of you three who did it. But since you said you didn't, we'll believe you for now. But we will find her..." Catboy added, "And none of you will stop us! Gekko, deal with Romeo and Luna Girl. I'll handle Night Ninja!"

The lizard hero nodded. As for the cat hero, he faced the ninja villain and they stared each other down for about ten seconds, before they charged at each other, engaging in another brawl, continuing from the one they had the last time they met. The Ninjalinos cheered their master on.

While that was going on, Romeo had created a small robot army, as a part of his plans to conquer the world. They all marched towards Gekko, "Super Gekko Muscles!" He used his super strength to grab them all and break them. Luna Girl was just resting on her Luna Board with her moths, watching the scene unfold, "Forget the lights for now, this is a show..." She said.

Back with Catboy and Night Ninja, the cat hero managed to hold his own, as he threw a punch into the ninja's gut, in which he kneeled and held his stomach, "You're strong, for a kitty..." He couldn't help but say.

Catboy smirked a little, "I've been training." Was all he said.

But Night Ninja got back up again, jumped up into the air, and before Catboy could react or even use his Super Cat Speed, kicked the cat hero in the face, pushing him far back, causing his back to collide with a tree.

"Gasping geckos!" Gekko was shocked, running towards his fallen friend. The nighttime villains laughed, "I've heard of kicking a puppy, but this is a whole new level!" Romeo chuckled.

"Really rotten." Luna Girl added, "You just kicked a cat!"

Night Ninja grinned to himself, "Well, that's what you gets when you mess when the ninja..."

As for Catboy himself, he groaned, rubbing his face. There was a red foot print on his face, and he felt his nose... there was blood.

"Are you okay, Catboy?" Gekko asked in concern.

The cat hero didn't appear to hear his question, as he was too busy growling and glaring at Night Ninja, "Oh, you nasty ninja! You're gonna pay for that!" He tried to stand up, but groaned again, clutching his head. That kick to the face was leaving a massive headache.

 _"Connor! Greg! Please, help me!"_

Huh?

All of a sudden, Catboy was starting to hear a voice in his head. "Amaya...?" He asked quietly. Gekko helped him up, "Let's get you back to HQ, and maybe find an ice pack."

But before the two could even leave, Night Ninja jumped in front of them, "You thought that hurt? Well, you've seen nothing yet, kitty cat and lizard loser! In just a few short nights, what I have planned, you will never see coming! And soon, I will be even more powerful than before!"

Just what was he talking about?

It hurt Catboy's head even more to think about this, as he and Gekko soon retreated back to HQ. There, Gekko found an ice pack for him, "Wow, Night Ninja really gave you a kick." He said, "I hope it isn't fatal."

"I know..." Catboy held the pack on his head with one head, and held a tissue under his nose to stop the bleeding with the other, "Gekko... I heard Amaya's voice in my head... she was calling for help."

"Huh?

"Amaya's voice. When Night Ninja kicked me... I heard her voice... it sounded like she was in trouble!"

 _"Guys... help... I'm scared... save me..."_

The cat hero groaned again, "Ah, I hear it again! Amaya, I think she is in trouble!"

Gekko had no reason not to believe his friend, but how was it that Amaya's voice was in his head like this, "Amaya calling for help? How is she calling for help from your head? There's no way..."

"It's Amaya, I know it is..." Catboy replied, "And she needs our help."

"But I thought we weren't suppose to get involved."

"I know, but this time, we have to do something. Amaya wouldn't call for us specifically if she didn't want our help."

This time, the PJ Masks weren't gonna back down. They were going to do everything they could to save their friend. No matter what it took, Amaya was good as found.

Catboy sighed.

"Hang on, Amaya... we'll save you... wherever you may be..."

 **Wow, a lot happened here. Catboy and Gekko confront all three nighttime villains here, and Catboy ends up with a foot to the face by Night Ninja. I know Romeo and Luna Girl don't do much here, but Ninjy (The nickname Luna Girl gives him in their latest episode, 'Slow Down, Catboy!') is the main baddie here.**

 **And it looks like Amaya may be reaching out to Connor through his mind somehow. He can hear her voice. Now, the PJ Masks are determined to save her. Next, we're gonna steer the focus back on Amaya. Until then, I shall see you guys later, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Amaya meets Natalie

**Hello, my fine, friendly, and faithful readers of this site. I am back with another chapter of WACLAO! Today, we're shifting the focus back on Amaya, as she decided to finally meet the other little girl that Night Ninja has held hostage... or is she really held hostage...? Let's find out.**

 **PS: I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, but I wanna thank all the people who gave me suggestions and ideas for this story. I'll definitely look into them. I can't promise that I'll use all of your ideas, but I'll definitely looked into them.**

 **PSS: Big thanks to the one who informed me that there is now a PJ Masks Fanfiction Archive.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. They belong to Entertainment One, Frog Box, and TeamTO.**

Chapter 7: Amaya meets Natalie

Amaya was bored out of her mind.

She was sitting in the room that Night Ninja had decorated for her liking. It would be a lie to say that she was alone, for there were Ninjalinos guarding the entire hospital. Their leader had gone out for 'important business', and has yet to return.

And if it weren't for those Ninjalinos, Amaya would have taken the time to explore more of this place.

That's when she thought of... the little girl. The one Night Ninja had punished a few nights before. She wondered if the girl was okay. And who was she?

Was she another girl that Night Ninja kidnapped and held hostage?

Or does she have some sort of connecting to this nighttime villain?

Whatever it was... Amaya was itching to find out... and find out quick before Night Ninja returned. If only she could get passed the Ninjalinos, on a count that two of them were guarding the door to her room.

Getting up from her bed, she walked to the door and opened it, getting the attention of the Ninja minions. But before they could tell her to go back inside, she spoke first, "Hi there... you know, I would really like to explore the hospital. I feel as if as Night Ninja's... 'princess', I should have a right to walk around here, don't you think?"

The two Ninjalinos looked at one another, and stepped aside. Amaya smiled. She knew the Ninjalinos weren't that smart, plus, her trick did make a good point to them.

"Thank you..."

With that, she walked out of the room and down the hall. She remembered that the little girl was on... the eighth floor of the hospital. At least, that's where she was when she her heard that night. Amaya wasn't exactly sure. But she would find that girl... even if she had to search ALL floors.

Eventually, that's what she ended up having to do.

And it took a long while. Elevators seemed much slower in this time of age. Amaya continued to search high and low... but the girl didn't seem to find her... anywhere.

"Where could she be?" She thought out loud...

Suddenly, she heard a noise...

And it sounded like... small whimpering.

"Hello...? Who's there...?"

Amaya turned towards a room down the hall, and quietly walked towards it. That must have been the little girl. But the owl hero didn't want to scare her. Once she reached the room, she peeked through the open door. And immediately, the whimpering intensified.

"W-W-W-Who's there...? Please... are you gonna hurt me...? Don't hurt me..."

"It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you..." Amaya walked into the room, holding out a hand towards the child sitting on the bed, curled up into a ball.

The girl looked up, "You shouldn't be here... Oniichan might punish me again if I have guests in my room."

Oniichan?

Amaya figured that she was talking about Night Ninja, "Well... he's not here right now. So... I wanted to talk to you..." She sat on the bed next to the girl, where she had gotten a better look at her.

She was young, maybe at least five or six years old. She had short black hair, and blue eyes (Almost matching Night Ninja's own), and she even had an outfit similar to Night Ninja's.

"Okay..." The girl said, making eye contact with Amaya, "I'm... I'm Natalie."

"It's nice to meet you, Natalie." Amaya greeted back, "I'm Amaya."

"I know... Oniichan had said a lot about you. He wants to be with you."

 _Well, I know that..._ Amaya thought bitterly.

"He wants to make you a princess..." Natalie continued, "I always want to be a princess... and I also want to be just like Oniichan. He's so big and strong... he's tough... and he gets mad easily... if I'm bad... he punishes me."

 _Yeah, I heard of all that a few nights ago..._

"But why does he treat you like this...? Did he kidnap you too?" Amaya asked.

Natalie shook her head, "No... we've been together for our whole lives."

Together for their whole lives?

What did _that_ mean?

Amaya placed a hand on her shoulder, "It must be rough to deal with him every night. I have to fight him every now and then."

Natalie looked up at her in confusion, "You fight him...?"

 _Oops... looks like the cat's out of the bag... or the Catboy's out of the bag..._

"Yeah... you see... two of my friends and I... by day we're regular kids... but when things go wrong, by night, we become the PJ Masks." Amaya explained.

Natalie was amazed, "Wow? You're a superhero! That's so neat! I would love to be a superhero. So I can fight crime. But Oniichan says that being a hero is a waste of time."

 _Figures he would tell her that..._ Amaya thought bitterly, "Oh, but it isn't. Being a hero is something that you honor. Something that can make you feel good... when you do a good deed."

"Oh, I see... so, if I do a good deed... will that make my Oniichan happy?"

"I... don't know. It depends on what you do that would make him happy."

The little girl sighed, "Yeah... it's not easy to make him happy. When he's really mad... he hits hard... he hits really hard."

 _Oh I know the feeling..._ Amaya looked down at the bruises on her arms and legs. Not only was Night Ninja abusive to her, but also abusive to this little girl as well, who was younger than Amaya. How cruel could he get?

She thought back to the dinner he had presented her with the night before, how nicer he seemed then, and the conclusion that maybe he wasn't so evil after all.

Well, after meeting Natalie, that conclusion seems null and void for now. Night Ninja was still an evil and nasty ninja. Amaya looked back at Natalie, and placed a hand on her hand, "Well... don't worry. We'll find a way to get out of here... and away from Night Ninja."

Natalie gasped, "Oh no... I can't leave. I can't leave my Oniichan. He'll be so sad."

"But all he does is hurt you. You don't want him to hurt you again, do you?"

"No. But I just don't make Oniichan mad. That way, he won't hurt you."

Amaya frowned. He shouldn't be hurting her at all. But it was clear that Natalie was dedicated to staying close to the ninja no matter what. Abusive or not, she wasn't going to move a muscle. And Amaya didn't want to force her to do so either.

"I... guess I understand. But please... stay safe..." She told the little girl."

Natalie nodded, "I will... now, you must get back to your room before Oniichan comes back."

"Right!"

With that, Amaya gave Natalie one last hug, before hopping off the bed and running towards the door... only to be met with Night Ninja standing right there. Amaya skidded to a halt in horror, "Oh uh... hi, Night Ninja. When did you get here?"

"I think a better question would be, why is it that you can't seem to follow simple _directions_?!" The ninja asked back, grabbing her by the arm, "Before I left, I told you to stay in your room until I get back, but now I see you in that brat's room!"

Amaya glared at her, "Why do you hurt her so much? She's just a little girl who wants your respect."

"Oh, when she learns to behave, she'll earn my respect. She knows she's not suppose to have people in her room." Night Ninja snapped back, "Ninjalinos!" Immediately, four of the minions came about, "Take my princess back to her room and I'll punish her later. Right now, I have to deal with my Oneesan."

Natalie whimpered with fear as Night Ninja came towards her slowly.

As for Amaya, the Ninjalinos picked her up and carried her off. All she could do was look back as Night Ninja closed the door to Natalie's room. She could already hear Natalie's screams and cries of pain and begging. She wished she could save the little one.

But without her bracelet to become Owlette, that would be near impossible.

For now, Amaya could only hope that Connor and Greg would find her and save her. She prayed quietly.

"Please... let my friends find me here... and save me... me and Natalie..."

 **So it looks like Amaya made a new friend, who has a special connection to Night Ninja in a way. Natalie will appear again, so don't think this is the last we've seen of her. Next chapter we'll jump back to Connor and Greg, but we'll still see Amaya. So with that said, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Our Quest Part 1

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this PJ Masks story! We're gonna catch up on Connor and Greg, who have started their mission into finding Amaya, and saving her. But what lies ahead for these heroes in their quest? Let's find out, shall we?**

 **PS: Thanks to the reviewer to corrected me about the correct term for little sister in Japanese. I'll be sure to correct that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Masks. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 8: Our Quest Part 1

That day after school, Greg met with Connor at his house. They grabbed things that they needed and placed them in backpacks. Including food, first aid kits, and other supplies.

For today, they were gonna start their search for Amaya.

It was gonna be risky for just the two of them. But they had to do what they must to find their friend. The boy told their parents that they were planning to go camping together out of town, so that they wouldn't worry.

For about a week, it depends on how long it takes to find Amaya.

"Okay, you ready?" Connor asked.

"I guess." Greg replied, "I'm still not sure about this, Connor. This sounds like a dangerous mission. Maybe we should let the police continue searching."

"It's been almost four days, Greg. If they can't find her... we will. Amaya would want us to be the ones to save her. She's in trouble and I can sense it. And if we don't find her and save her soon... I'll... I'll never forgive myself..."

Connor looked down for a few seconds, trying hard to not think of the unthinkable that could happen to Amaya. But he took a deep breath and he put his backpack on, "Well, let's go. Besides, you're the one who wanted to go save her anyways."

"It's a good thing this week is Spring Break, so we won't have to worry about missing school." Greg pointed out.

It was true. School was out for whole week, so this would give the boys a chance to go on their mission without any delays or interruptions. They both checked one last time to see if they had everything they needed... including the most important item, their pajamas. There was no telling if they needed to be Catboy and Gekko anytime during the night.

With that, and after getting bus passes from their mothers, the boys were on their way.

 _Don't worry, Amaya... we're coming..._ Connor thought to himself.

By four thirty, Connor and Greg were on the bus to the campsite where they will staying for the most part while on their mission. As they sat, Greg had a question, "Hey, Connor... do you think maybe the Nighttime Villains had something to do with what happened to Amaya? I mean, I know they said they didn't... but they're villains, they could have been lying."

Connor frowned, "That's what I think too. Those villains definitely know something, I guarantee it. The next time we run into them, we'll have more questions. But do you know who I think is the most responsible?"

"Maybe it's Romeo. He did capture me and Amaya when he made robots out of us. But I'm not sure if he would use us to take over the world. Luna Girl may like to steal things, but I don't think she would steal people."

"Which leaves Night Ninja." Connor confirmed, "Especially after the way he was last night. He hurt me... and he said something about having something planned for us... doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"

Greg nodded, "Now that you mention it, it does. You don't think..."

"... That Night Ninja was the one who kidnapped Amaya? Well, we won't know until there's proof... proof..."

Suddenly, Connor started to remember something... he started to remember something Night Ninja said a few nights prior to Amaya's disappearance.

 _"Perhaps. But I won't hurt her too much. But I'll let you know this, pussy cat! Very soon... Owlette will be mine!"_

"Owlette will be mine..." Connor whispered to himself. "Owlette will be mine..."

Greg looked at him in confusion, until Connor explained, "It all makes sense, Greg! Night Ninja said that Owlette will be his! And one night I had a nightmare about someone taking Amaya away from me! Don't you get it? It WAS Night Ninja! He did kidnap Amaya!"

"It does make sense... but what would he want with Amaya?" Greg asked, "If he did kidnap her."

"That's what we need to find out." Connor replied, "But first, we have to find Amaya, and then we'll give Night Ninja a taste of his own medicine. No one takes away our friend and gets away with it."

About two hours later, the boys made it to their destination. An open field surrounded by trees and nature, and nothing but. They decided to go ahead and set up came, as it was already getting dark, "Connor, why did we go out so far away from the city? Amaya couldn't possible be out here... right?" Greg had to ask as they started to walk through the woods.

"It doesn't hurt to look, Greg." Connor answered, "And there's a chance we may see Night Ninja."

"And that's it, we don't know where he could be keeping her. And I doubt he would keep her out in the woods."

"You have a point. Now if I were Night Ninja, where would I hide a hostage...?"

 _Connor... Greg... help me...please... I need you guys..._

Connor groaned as he held his head, "I can still hear her in my mind. She really needs us, which means we have to find her soon before anything bad happens."

With that, the boys continued searching through the woods, with their backpacks, flashlights, and pajamas pack in case of a PJ Masks sized emergency. While this was all going on, about an hour away from where the boys were...

"Will anybody ever find me?"

Amaya was staring outside of the window in her hospital room. It had been four days... four painful and stressful days since Night Ninja brought her here. And there seemed to be no signs of anything taking notice of the hospital.

After Night Ninja caught her with Natalie the night before, he punished her by means of those darn nunchucks, leaving bruises and even bleeding. If this boy planned on marrying her, then he was going to make a very abusive husband.

In short, she was sore all over.

But all she could think about was what poor Natalie had to go through. Although she didn't see it, there was the possibility that Night Ninja punished her more than he punished Amaya. How he could be so hard on such a little girl, she didn't know. All she knew, was that when she could escape... she had to get Natalie away from Night Ninja, no matter attached she was to him.

As she continued to look outside the window, she noticed the trees in the distance. Amaya knew that it was part of a huge wood area where people could go camping whenever they liked. Oh how she wished she was camping with Connor and Greg right now.

Connor and Greg.

Why haven't they started searching for her? She'd figured that they would become Catboy and Gekko, and find her. It's been four days now. Where are they? Where they even searching at all?

Well, someone better find her soon, she didn't know how much longer she can stay with the crazy ninja.

By the time she turned around, she saw a Ninjalino at the door, most likely to let her know that it was time for dinner. Well, she had to give Night Ninja this, at least he was feeding her. He could have just let her starve to death, but no.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Amaya nodded and left to room, escorted by the Ninjalino. Down in the café, Night Ninja smirked when he saw his love sitting at the table, "Well, Amaya, did you learn your lesson from last night...?" He asked her.

"Yep, I learned my lesson..." She muttered.

"Good... now you'll know to STAY in your room until I say otherwise..."

Soon, their food was brought to them. As they began eating (And Amaya still wondering how Night Ninja can eat wearing a mask), the nasty ninja spoke, "Well, princess. The wedding is coming up soon, and there will be some very special guests... like Romeo... Luna Girl... and that kitty and lizard as the biggest special guests..."

Amaya gasped, "You're not planning on kidnapping them too... are you?"

"Oh no..." Night Ninja chuckled, "I'd rather wait for them to come to us first... my Ninjalino says that they're in the area... he spotted them in the forest and they're bound to stumble across my secret lair anytime now."

So... they were looking for her. Amaya felt happy and relieved. She would finally be saved... but...

"If you try to hurt them..." She began to warn, until the ninja put his finger to her lips.

"Shhh... I won't hurt..."

She sighed again with relief.

"As long as you do what I say and cooperate with me."

She frowned deeply, she should have known. Night Ninja would do anything to hurt her, even hurting her friends. But he wouldn't as long as she was good and behaved. Amaya had to make sure of that. But she was glad to know that Connor and Greg were out there looking for her.

In fact, it wouldn't surprise her if they were standing outside the hospital right now...

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Catboy and Gekko were busy trying to outrun a bear they had encountered in the forest. The two boys had changed when they kept hearing noises and signs of a Nighttime Villains, only to end up face to face with a grizzly bear.

"Uh, I think now would be the time to speed out of here!" Gekko said as they ran.

"You've got the right idea, Gekko!" Catboy replied, "Super Cat Speed!"

Taking the lizard heroes hand, the cat hero sped through the forest, losing the bear, as they made it back to the camp grounds, and into their tent. By now, the boys sighed in relief, before turning back into Connor and Greg. "That was close..." Greg sighed.

"Too close if you ask me..." Connor replied. "Well, it's pretty late, so I guess we should go to sleep for now and wait until tomorrow to continue looking for Amaya..."

With that, the boys decided to hit the sack for now. But Amaya was still on Connor's mind. If the woods and forest were this dangerous, then maybe that bear could have... eaten Amaya?

No... it's not possible. There's no way...

 _Help me, guys... I know you're close by... please... I need help..._

There goes her voice in his head. They're near by...

"Greg... I heard her voice again... she says we're close by... which means that we're close to wherever she is... first things tomorrow morning, we'll go looking, okay?"

"Okay..." Was Greg's tired response before he quickly feel asleep.

Connor yawned softly before falling asleep himself.

 _We're coming for you, Amaya... we're coming..._

 **Well, Connor and Greg have started their quest, and realize that they are closer to Amaya than they thought they would be. And Night Ninja knows that they're in the area, and plans to 'invite' them to the wedding. Next chapter, we'll continue to see the boys, but a certain delay interrupts their mission. So until then, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9: Our Quest Part 2

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of WACLAO! Here is where we continue with Connor and Greg's mission to find Amaya, but as I said in the previous chapter, they have a slight delay, and we'll have moments between the boys regarding Connor's feelings for Amaya. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from PJ Masks. Moving on!**

Chapter 9: Our Quest Part 2

Greg woke up to the sounds of... rain?

The blond boy yawned and opened his eyes, only to find that Connor's sleeping bag was empty. Where did he go? Curious, Greg unzipped the entrance to the tent, and the second he did, Connor jumped in, drenched in rain, and shivering. Greg looked outside to see that it was pouring down, and slightly windy. He quickly zipped the entrance back up.

"Connor, where did you go?" He asked.

The brunette sneezed before answering, "I decided to get an early start on looking for Amaya. I didn't find anything, and then it started raining... I almost couldn't find my way back here..."

Greg grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his friend, who continued to shiver with coldness, "I guess we can't go looking until the rain stops." Greg said sadly.

Connor frowned. This was not how he wanted things to go, all he wanted was to save Amaya. But no, it just had to rain and it has to delay them. And it's not like they go out in such a harsh condition, so he just sighed, "You're right, Greg. We better wait out the storm... but there's no telling how long it'll last..."

And so with that, the boys continued to take shelter in their tent. To pass the time, they ate snacks, played around on their tablets, and just talked. It was almost three hours, and there was no sign of the rain letting up.

Long story short, the boys were bored.

"What time is it...?" Greg asked.

Connor checked his watch, "It's almost one o'clock... the day is going by faster than I thought..."

"Do you think Amaya's okay?"

"I hope... she better be... or else Night Ninja will wish he never took her..."

There goes that dark tone in Connor's voice again. Greg nearly shuddered when he heard it again, "I hope you're not attending to kill that naughty ninja, are you?" He asked.

Connor shook his head, "No way. I'm not like that. But... it just makes me so angry that he would do something like this... I don't think even Romeo or Luna Girl would stoop so low..."

"I guess you're right... but what would he want with Amaya anyways?"

"I don't know... but you can bet it won't be anything good with Night Ninja involved."

Suddenly, the boys started to hear something outside, and then their tent began to shake a little. What was going on? "You don't think it's getting windier outside... do you?" Greg asked.

"I hope not." Connor replied, "But at least our tent is bolted down so it won't blow away..."

...

...

...

A few seconds after Connor said that, the wind began to pick up, and thus blow the tent away with the boys inside. Connor and Greg screamed as they tossed and turned inside of the tent, trying to grasp at anything to stop it. They seemed to have been tumbling for about a minute, before the tent got snagged on the nearby tree, ripping it.

When Connor noticed, "We can't stay here, we need to find stronger shelter, Greg! Grab what you need and let's get out of here!"

With that, with their backpacks in tow, the boys ran through the forest, using the remains of their tent to cover themselves and shield themselves from the rain. At times they slipped and slid through the puddles, but they kept running, desperate to get somewhere and get dry...

Due to them using their tent as a shield, and leading a way, Connor couldn't really see well very from inside, and before he and Greg knew it, they were now tumbling down a muddle hill... and straight into a watery ditch, drenching both of the boys. Connor groaned. This was definitely NOT how he wanted things to go, especially now that their tent was floating away.

However, among all the wind and rain, Connor saw something floating in the ditch... something red.

"Hey, Greg, look at this..." He pointed out, reaching out to grab the object when it floated their way. He took a good look at it... it was a red bracelet... with an owl...

Greg gasped, "Is that...?"

"Amaya's bracelet!" Connor finished for him, "That means she _must_ be nearby... we _are_ close!"

Both boys smiled. They were getting closer and closer to finding their friend. But they couldn't finding her in all this rain. Before the two knew it, they were sitting under an abandoned bus stop. Connor was holding Amaya's bracelet tight in his hands.

As they sat and waited out the storm, Greg now had another question, "Connor... can I ask you something?"

The brunette boy turned to his blond friend, "Sure, Greg..."

"Ever since Amaya went missing... you've been very moody about it. I know your worried about her, I am too... but you've been kinda scary about it too... especially after how you got mad at Cameron about it... why are you so... desperate to find her... I mean, more than ever?"

Connor gulped. Should he tell Greg about his feelings about Amaya? Until now, he was able to keep his crush to himself, and now Greg was questioning him about it... well, not exactly, but still. Besides, Greg might not understand the concept of love as well as Connor, being only slightly younger.

"Greg... do you promise not to freak out?"

"I... guess... it depends on what's there to freak out about..."

"Okay..."

Connor took in a deep breath, before speaking again.

"I... really like Amaya."

He waited for Greg's reaction. He took a look at him. Greg looked rather neutral about it, "Oh... well, of course you like her, Connor. I like her too. We're all friends, so we like each other."

Connor wanted to facepalm. Of course Greg would mistake it in a friendly manner rather than romantically. But nevertheless, Connor had to explain what he really meant.

"No... I mean I REALLY like her... like... like, like, her..."

Greg stared at him for a few seconds with confusion, before seemingly catching on, "Oh... I think I get what you mean..."

Connor smiled, "Yeah..."

"You just really like her... like a friend should."

That's when Connor facepalmed this time, "No, Greg! I LIKE her... like... as in love... as in I have a crush on her..." He wished he didn't have to spell it out for Greg, but if he didn't, then his friend would never understand what he meant.

And it was glad he did, because Greg seemed to understand, "Oh... you love her... like a Mom and Dad love each other..."

"Yes..." Connor nodded.

"That's cool... I've heard of people having crushes... but I never figured that you'd have a crush on Amaya..."

Connor sighed, "I can't help it... she's so pretty... and really smart... and when she's Owlette... she's so graceful when she flies... and most of all... she really sweet, she helps us when we're in trouble... that's what I love about her..."

Greg smiled. Connor had a crush on Amaya. That was definitely something new, "Does... Amaya know...?" He asked.

"Not yet..." Connor shook his head, "I haven't had the chance to tell her... hopefully when we save her, it'll be the right time... before it's too late..."

"Don't worry... we'll save her." Greg put a hand on Connor's shoulder, reassuring him that everything would be okay. Connor smiled back, glad that his friend understood his situation and didn't judge him for it.

After a few more hours, the rain began to stop, and the sky started to clear up. It was night time as the boys noticed, "Wow, it's nighttime already..." Greg pointed out, "Time sure flies..."

Connor nodded, "Yeah... let's continue on finding Amaya."

With that, the boys left the bus stop, and found themselves on a sidewalk. Were they close to a town? Well, it wouldn't hurt to look. So they continued on until they indeed reach what looks like a small city, smaller than their own. As they walked through the city, it was all quiet... rather too quiet for Connor's taste.

 _You're getting closer, Connor... please... hurry... before it's too late..._

"I can still here her, Greg... she says we're getting close... and we have to hurry... before it's too late..." He said.

"We can save her in time... besides, what's the worse that can happen?"

As Greg said that, a scream was heard in the distance. But it didn't appear to be a scream or terror. However, it was all Connor and Greg needed to hear, "That sounds like Amaya!" Greg exclaimed.

"I think it _is_ Amaya!" Connor added, "Come on!"

The boys then ran down the empty streets, calling for Amaya. But no matter where they ran, they couldn't seem to find her... until they stopped in front of a hospital. A very big hospital, "Hey Greg. It's the abandoned hospital." Connor pointed out, "I heard about an old hospital that hadn't been used in years, this must be it..."

Suddenly, Amaya's bracelet began to flash a little light, "Amaya's bracelet..." Greg said, "It's flashing..."

"And that means..." Connor started to say until he looked up at one of the hospital windows... where he saw someone waving back at him... he began to look closely... before realizing...

"IT'S AMAYA!"

Greg looked too, and noticed as he waved back with a smile. There she was... they found her. And now all they needed to do was get her out of there. Greg looked over at Connor, who was already pulling out his pajamas... and he began to do the same thing.

"PJ Masks, we're on our way! Into the night to save the day!"

Meanwhile...

Amaya jumped with glee when she saw her two best friends standing outside of the hospital, and she was even more delighted when she saw them become Catboy and Gekko. They were finally coming to save her.

"They're coming..." She said softly, "They're actually coming..."

"Who's coming?"

The brunette girl was startled as she turned to see Night Ninja standing at the door. She chuckled nervously, "Oh, uh, nobodies coming..." She said. But the ninja just pushed pass her and looked out the window, before groaning, "Ugh! It's those other PJ Pests. I wasn't expecting them so early!" He growled as the said pests ran into the hospital

Amaya smirked, "Yeah, and they're coming to save me." She said matter of fact, as the villain began to pace the room.

"Well, since they arrived, it looks like we've have to give them a welcome, and push the wedding to tonight..."

Suddenly, he grabbed Amaya by the arm and dragged her out of the room, "Come, princess, let's have you to be the one to welcome them..."

 _Oh please be careful, guys..._ Amaya thought with worry...

Back with the boys...

"Amaya... Amaya... where are you?" Catboy called as he and Gekko walked through the lobby of the hospital.

"She could be anywhere... this place is huge." Gekko said.

"I know... but we can't stop until we find her... Cat Ears..."

Catboy began to use his super hearing to hear anything suspicious. Right now, all seemed rather silent, but then he heard the familiar gibberish of the Ninjalinos nearby... but where were they? That's when he heard voices.

 _"Ugh... hold still, you flightless bird! You need to look_ _**presentable** when that pussy cat and lizard find you..." _

"I hear Night Ninja..." He said in a low voice, "And it's coming from upstairs. Let's go!"

With that, the two heroes ran up a set of stairs, using Catboy's super hearing to bring them closer to where the voices were coming from. All they had to do was take some elevators and more stairs.

 _"Help me, Catboy! Help me!"_

Catboy continued to hear Amaya's voice in his head.

"I'm coming, Amaya... I'm coming..."

As soon as the boys made it to the end of a hall, Catboy listened to hear muffled sounds behind a door, "I think she's in here..." He said, taking the door of the knob and slowly opening it...

And there sitting in front of them, tied up, gagged and restrained to the wall by Sticky Splats... was Amaya.

Catboy and Gekko were delighted, "Amaya!" They exclaimed as they started to ran towards her. But she muffled more and shook her head, as if to tell them to not come any closer. In fact, it sounded like she was saying, 'It's a trap! It's a trap!'.

But before the boys could say anything, the door slammed shut behind them, trapping them. And all of a sudden, the boys were pinned down by Sticky Splats that came out of nowhere.

They then heard small snickering... and then a deep chuckle as a dark shadow jumped in from of them. Catboy growled when he noticed the figure.

"Well, hello, PJ _Pests..._ " Night Ninja sneered, "It's nice of you to drop by... you're just in time... for the wedding..."

 **Uh oh...**

 **Well, Connor admits to Greg about his feelings for Amaya, the boys manage to find Amaya, but have fallen into a trap by Night Ninja. Now what will they do? We shall find out next chapter, where the 'wedding' shall take place, and where the prologue takes place as well. Amaya may have to make a hard decision. So until then, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10: Amaya becomes a bride?

**Hey guys, here I am, back again with another chapter of this PJ Masks tale! We're getting very close to the end, and it'll be up to our characters to make choices that could be for better or worse. This chapter, the boys will learn more about this wedding that will occur, and attempt to save Amaya. Let's read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks.**

Chapter 10: Amaya becomes... a bride?

Catboy glared at the nighttime villain in front of him, and Night Ninja just smirked right back. Gekko looked over to Amaya, to notice that even with her tied up... he saw bruises and dried blood. Was she hurt...?

"What wedding are you talking about, Night Ninja? And why do you have Amaya?" Catboy demanded.

Night Ninja just chuckled, "Well, that's the point... you're just in time for the marriage... between Amaya and me..."

... What?

... WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Both Catboy and Gekko were shocked. Wedding? Marriage? Amaya? What was going on?

"That's right. Amaya and I are to be wedded, and she will be my ninja princess forever!" The villain declared, "You see... ever since we first encountered each other... I noticed how... Owlette was so graceful when she flies... so lovely... and so pretty... and I knew that I had to have her! She had to be mine! And so, I've been planning for a long time... and the time has finally come. I thought that since you guys came early, we would have to have the wedding early... but I think we can keep it for tomorrow..."

He then turned to Amaya with a smirk, "I simply can't wait... and I'm sure you can't either, my ninja flower..."

Amaya whined slightly, annoyed with hearing that name again.

"Amaya would never marry you!" Catboy spat.

"And you can't get married anyways; you're just kids." Gekko pointed out.

"Hey! If I say we're getting married, then we're getting married!" Night Ninja shot back, "And while you do make a point, lizard legs, it won't be official... until we're older..."

Catboy tried desperately to struggle away from the sticky splats that were holding him down. He so wanted to give this nasty ninja what's coming to him, and he so desperately wanted to save Amaya. He looked over to her... she looked scared and worried. Oh how he wanted to hug her close...

"Ninjalinos!" Night Ninja commanded, "Take the kitty and lizard and lock them up... and prepare Amaya for the ceremony..."

With that, the little minions carried all three of the Masks away, Catboy tried to reach for Amaya, but she was gone before they knew it... and soon the two of them were throw into separate cages in an empty hospital room.

"Let us out of here!" Catboy demanded, "You won't get away with this!"

Night Ninja smirked, "Oh, but here I am, getting away, right now, bye bye!"

With that, the villain left the room, and closed the door, locking it in the process. As for the two Masks, all they could do was frown deeply, "So, what's the plan?" Gekko asked.

"I don't know. But I do know is that we have to get out of these cages, save Amaya, and then get out of here."

"What about giving Night Ninja his just desserts?"

"Oh yeah, that too..."

But what was going through Catboy's mind, was how Night Ninja apparently has feelings for Amaya too. Learning that made his blood boil. That naughty ninja didn't deserve to have someone has smart, beautiful, and sweet as Amaya. And Amaya didn't deserve to be treated any sort of way by Night Ninja.

"Catboy... when we found her... I saw bruises on her..." Gekko said quietly, "I think... I think Night Ninja hurt her..."

And that just made the cat hero's blood boil even more, "Ooh... that nasty ninja!" He growled as he punched a bar on the cage, "How dare he hurt her? It's obvious that he's not going to treat her well when he so call 'marries' her. Which is why we need to save her now! We just need to find a way out of these cages."

"Are you gonna tell Amaya how you feel about her...?" Gekko had to ask.

Catboy stayed silent for a moment. He had never thought about when would be the right time to tell Amaya... when they found her, he wanted to tell her right then and there, but then they were trapped by Night Ninja... maybe when they save her... "I... I don't know... I'm not sure when would be right time... maybe when all of this is over, and we get out of here."

"I suggest you do it before Night Ninja marries her... or else it could too late..." Gekko pointed out.

He had a good point.

"Okay... I'll tell her as soon as possible." He said after a few more moments of thinking.

"We're all in this together, buddy..." Since their cages were so close together, Gekko could reach through his cage to touch Catboy on the shoulder. The cat hero felt comforted by his lizard companion. Together they would save her... and Catboy would save the girl he loves so much.

"You're right... we'll save her..."

"Some camping trip this is turning out to be..."

"I know... it's a good thing we told our parents we would be gone for a week, so they won't worry..."

"But if we're gone for more than a week... then they'll worry."

"It's only been two days, though. We have plenty of time."

And so, the boys sat in their cages for what seemed like hours. Gekko had tried to bend the bars with his super strength, but couldn't. The bars were too strong, even for him. They tried finding nearby objects that could cut the bars, but nothing seemed to be of assistance.

That's when the door suddenly opened, and Amaya was thrown in by Night Ninja, "My bride requested to see you guys, although her time will be limited, so don't take all night." Was all he said before the closing the door.

As for Amaya herself, she quickly ran over to the cages, "Catboy... Gekko... you came... you actually came."

"Of course we came, Amaya. Why wouldn't we?" Gekko asked.

"Well, it's been so many days... I honestly thought you forgot about me..."

Catboy took her hand and rubbed it softly, "We could never forget about you, Amaya... when we found out that you were missing, they told us kids not to get involved... but then after a fight with Night Ninja a few nights ago... I started hearing your voice in my head... and that's when we knew that you were in trouble and needed help."

Amaya was surprised, but then smiled, "Oh... then somehow you must have heard me praying every night. Praying... that you guys were come... and my prayers were answered."

"And now we have to get out of here..." Catboy told her, before remembering something, "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out Amaya's bracelet, "We found this... you're gonna need this to become Owlette."

"My bracelet..." She took it and put it around her wrist, "Wait... I don't have my pajamas on..." She realized. She was currently wearing her day clothes, something else Night Ninja picked up when he kidnapped her.

Catboy once again took her hand and his, "When we get out of here... we'll go get them... but, before we go... Amaya, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it, Catboy...?" Amaya asked.

The boy nearly choked up at the sight of her hopeful brown eyes staring right back at him. He quickly looked over at Gekko, who gave him the OK with a nod. He looked back at Amaya... and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Amaya... I-"

"TIMES UP!"

The door swung over and Night Ninja walked in with two Ninjalinos to grab Amaya, "It's time to prepare for the wedding tomorrow night, flower." Night Ninja told her, before he noticed something, "What's this?" He grabbed her wrist and glared, "Where did you get this?" He turned to his Ninjalinos, "I thought you got rid of this thing!" He growled.

The two purple minions just shrugged.

The ninja ripped the bracelet off of Amaya's arm, and threw it to the floor, "You won't be needing it, princess. It's not like you can transform anyways." With that, the Ninjalinos took her away, with Catboy once again reaching out to her, "I'm sorry, guys..." Was all she said before she was gone again.

As for Night Ninja, he smirked at Catboy and Gekko, the former glaring right back at him, "Oh, don't look so cross. You'll get to see her again... when she officially becomes my ninja princess."

"Amaya would never join the likes of you." Catboy told him, plain and simple, "She'll just refuse."

"On the contrary, with what I have planned, she'll have no choice." Was the villain's response, as he held up his nunchucks, making the heroes gasp in shock, "If she does refuse, then a few whacks with this will change her mind."

"You coward! Using violence to get your way!" Catboy was now furious.

Night Ninja chuckled, "What did you forget, furball? I'm a villain. Now..." He then yawned, "I best get my rest... so tomorrow night... I can watch your faces as your precious Owlette is torn away from you... and into my arms..."

With that, he let out an evil laugh as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now what do we do?" Gekko asked.

"I didn't get my chance that time... so we're gonna have to crash that wedding... I know we're already guests... but we're still gonna crash it..."

The next night...

Catboy and Gekko's cages were moved into a much bigger room, which was decorated with flowers, there was a table with food, and a white cake, and to the heroes surprise, they even noticed Romeo and Luna Girl, "What are you guys doing here?" Gekko asked.

"What do you think? We were invited." Luna Girl replied.

"I always love an evil wedding, especially the cake." Romeo added.

"And I want to be the one to catch the bouquet."

Catboy rolled his eyes at that remark. But... where was Amaya? That's when he noticed a red carpet that led from the front door, to the window on the other side of the room.

That's when music suddenly started, with Night Ninja walking down the 'aisle' looking smug as ever, followed by two Ninjalinos throwing flowers from a basket, another one holding a pillow with two rings... and finally... there was Amaya...

She looked beautiful.

Although she was wearing her day clothing, she was holding a bouquet of flowers, wearing a flower tiara, which was connected to a white veil that trailed down behind her. She slowly made her way down the aisle, towards Night Ninja. Catboy and Gekko could tell that she wasn't the least bit happy. Even the tears that fell down her cheeks weren't tears of joy.

"Ah, there she is..." Night Ninja said as he grabbed her by the hand, as they stood in front of a Ninjalino, who was acting as the priest.

The Ninjalino spoke with his usual gibberish into the bible. Amaya winced as Night Ninja held her by the arm tightly, and cringed as he chuckled. Catboy and Gekko continued to watch from their cages, which has steel bars that not even Gekko's super strength could break.

"In just a few moments, we will be married, and you will be my princess!" The evil ninja said to Amaya, who let a few tears fall. "Oh, don't be sad my love. You'll see! Things will be better as a Ninja, instead of a pathetic PJ pest!"

Catboy growled, "You take that back!"

Night Ninja just ignored him, "Don't worry about him, Amaya."

"Don't listen to him!" Catboy told her.

At this point, Amaya had no idea who to listen to anymore. Of course, she wanted to listen to Catboy, but at the same time, she had no idea what Night Ninja would do to him and Gekko if she tried anything. So she just sighed.

As for the Ninja himself, he snapped his fingers as the ring bearer Ninjalino brought over a pillow... with a finger ring on it. A dark red ring. Night Ninja picked it up and turned to Amaya, "With this ring, you will forever pledge your loyalty to me, and be my princess. You cannot refuse!"

"Don't do it, Amaya!" Catboy shouted.

"Silence him!" Night Ninja told his Ninjalinos as he circled around Catboy's cage, with glares to silence him.

"What can we do?" Gekko whimpered.

Catboy only stared at Amaya. She looked so helpless, so miserable... so scared. Oh, how he wished he could hug her tightly, and tell her about how he feels. But he was stuck in a power proof cage, what was he to do?

If he thought really hard about it, he could find a way to get out of the cage... that's when he remembered how on a TV show, a dog used his tail as a key to get in a castle... what if?

"Now Amaya... say it!" Night Ninja demanded.

Amaya winced. He was trying to get her to say 'I do!', but she trying to resist. However, the ninja had other tactics to make her talk as he grabbed his nunchucks... "If you don't say it... you know what happens-"

"Super Cat Speed!"

Suddenly, the two turned to see Catboy grabbed all of the Ninjalinos and toss them aside as he charged for Night Ninja, who quickly reacted, grabbing the cat hero by his tail, and throw him into the wall with a hard impact.

He fell with a sickening thud, and was in the daze.

Amaya gasped, "No! Catboy!"

She started to run towards him, but Night Ninja, grabbing her by her hair in which she cried out, pulled her back and slapped her. Catboy struggled to get up, as some of the Ninjalinos pinned him down, while the rest restrained Gekko.

"You try anything funny, Pussy Cat, and I will beat her senseless!" Night Ninja threatened, holding his fist against Amaya's tear stricken face.

"No... don't..." Catboy whispered. "Don't hurt her..."

"And as for you!" The evil ninja glared at Amaya, "If you don't agree to be my princess, you can kiss your kitty cat and lizard goodbye, as _I_ will personally destroy them with my nunchucks!"

Amaya gasped, "NO! Don't... they're my friends!

"Then agreed to be my princess, and I'll let them go..."

The three PJ Masks looked at one another. The boys had no idea what Amaya's decision would be. They hoped she would make the right choice and reject Night Ninja, but she if didn't, then it would be bye bye to them...

"Amaya! Don't do it!" Catboy warned.

"But what about you?" Amaya asked.

"Don't worry about us! I would rather die than let you get hurt..."

More tears started to flow down Amaya's face as she bowed her head. Gekko looked at her closely. Would she listen to Catboy and refuse, or would she fall victim to Night Ninja's clutches?

Catboy stared at her deeply. If only he could have the chance to tell her how he really felt about her. Perhaps now would be the chance.

But before he could say anything, Amaya beat him to it as she made her decision.

"Night Ninja..." She started.

Said ninja listened closely.

"I... I never noticed... how handsome you really are."

WHAT?!

Catboy was suddenly dumbfounded. What was she doing? Was she... giving in? Gekko was just as shocked... but then he noticed something hanging on the wall... it was Amaya's pajamas. Only he could get to them...

As for Night Ninja, he chuckled, "Oh really...? You think I'm handsome."

Amaya nodded, "Yes, indeed... I mean, your ninja outfit is so... dark... yet so gorgeous... and I love anything gorgeous."

 _This can not be happening..._ Catboy thought. He was hoping this was a dream, or happening in his imagination. There was no way that Amaya was suddenly falling for Night Ninja right then and there!

"Super Gekko Muscles..." Gekko whispered, as he secret got from under the Ninjalinos, who barely even noticed, holding him down. That's when he slowly made his way over to the wall... just slowly.

"And your voice is so... sinister... you're even better at being a villain than Romeo and Luna Girl combined."

"Hey!" Both mentioned villains exclaimed in annoyance.

Night Ninja smirked darkly, "Well then, my night owl. I think you made the right choice in picking me, rather than the PJ Pests."

"I do... I do... Night Ninja. I do take you to be my prince..." Amaya sighed, hugging him tightly.

Catboy was getting so close to throwing up. He couldn't believe it... Amaya, his friend, his crush... was actually choosing _Night Ninja_ , a villain, who _kidnapped_ her for Pete's sake. He continued to struggle, "No! Amaya! Don't give yourself up to Night Ninja! You don't love him!"

But Amaya didn't appear to hear him. Night Ninja, however, just chuckled at the cat hero, "Face it, kitty. Your little Amaya is mine now. Now and forever!" He declared.

All the Ninjalinos were crying as they had tissues, wiping their eyes, but that's when one Ninjalino noticed Gekko using his super grip to climb up the wall to retrieve Amaya's pajamas, and started to warn his leader.

"What? WHAT?!" Night Ninja asked, clearly annoyed as he turned around.

But before he could see what was going on, Amaya turned his head towards her... and pressed her lips onto his, even though they were covered by his mask...

She... was kissing him.

 **Oh wow. So much chiz went down in this chapter. The wedding, the bracelet, the pajamas, and even Amaya's apparent choice. We'll see how everyone reacts to what just happen between her and Night Ninja. There will be two more chapters after this. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you guys later, and as always, I shall see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11: It's time to be a hero

**Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! To read this new chapter of WACLAO! This is the second to last chapter of the story, and we'll see who wins this round. The Masks or the Ninjas. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 11: It's time to be a hero

Catboy couldn't believe his eyes.

Amaya... Owlette... the girl he loved...

... was _kissing_ Night Ninja.

The cat hero felt his eye twitching, and Gekko gagged in response to the kiss.

"Aw..." Luna Girl sighed, "How romantic."

Romeo rolled his eyes, "Big deal, I'm ready for the cake."

As for Night Ninja himself, first he blushed (Though it was barely noticeable because of his mask), and then he fist pumped the air, laughing loudly and maniacally, "YES! IT'S OFFICIAL NOW! AMAYA IS MINE! ALL MINE!"

At that moment, Catboy... felt defeated. It was done. Amaya was Night Ninja's now. He... actually won. And the PJ Masks... actually lost. Suddenly, Catboy lost any courage he had built up to tell Amaya how he felt. What was the point? He had lost this battle...

After his little celebration, Night Ninja smirked at Amaya, who smiled back, "That was... amazing... and with that out of the way-"

The ninja then noticed something as he stared closely. Looking into the reflection of Amaya's glasses... he noticed Gekko reaching for her pajamas. "What the- NINJALINOS! Grab that lizard!" He demanded as he turned around.

The Ninjalinos jumped into action, but they were too slow for Gekko as he grabbed the pajamas, and surprisingly, her bracelet was with it, "Amaya, catch!" With that, he threw the clothes over to his friend, who jumped up high and caught them, "Got it!"

Catboy was confused. What was going on?

Before Night Ninja could comprehend what was going on, Amaya soon had her pajamas and bracelet on!

Amaya becomes... Owlette-

Suddenly, as her transformation ended, Owlette fell to the ground instead of flying, groaning in pain. Due to the injuries put upon her by Night Ninja, she suddenly felt weaker than ever. She struggled to stand up, and thankfully had enough strength to use her wings to blow away the Ninjalinos that were holding Catboy.

"Thanks..." He said. Owlette began to hug him tightly, "Did I fool you?" She asked.

"Huh?

"What is going on?!" Night Ninja demanded, clearly confused.

The owl hero smirked at him, "Don't you see? I fooled you all. I was only pretended to fall in love with you, Night Ninja, as to give Gekko the chance to get my pajamas.

Now it all makes sense. Catboy was relieved, but Night Ninja was furious, "You... you... BIRD BRAIN! You tricked me! That was clever, but you still kissed me! You still said I do! So you're still all mine!"

"I'll never be yours, Night Ninja." Owlette told him, plain and simple, "You won't take good care of me, you hurt me, and you expect me to respect you. Nobody's gonna respect someone who hurts them. Think about Natalie. She wants your respect, but all you do is hit her."

"Natalie?" Gekko asked.

"Who?" Catboy also asked.

The evil ninja sighed, took a deep breath... and spoke.

"She's... my little sister. My Imoto."

All three PJ Masks gasped. Sister? Night Ninja had a sister. Owlette thought about it, before realizing something, "Wait a minute... Oniichan... it meets big brother in Japanese... no wonder Natalie called you that. You're her big brother."

"That's right..." Night Ninja confirmed. "We were orphaned after the loss of our Mom and Dad... the orphanage who took us in mistreated us, and I couldn't take it... so we fled... and we came here... where we stayed ever since. And I took it upon myself to take care of her... and she needs to learn how to respect me."

"But what good will that do if all you do is hurt her. She can't respect you if you keep doing that." Owlette pointed out.

"What else am I suppose to do?! She needs discipline."

"But that's not the right way to do it. All it does is make her scared of you!"

"ENOUGH!" Night Ninja was close to exploding, "Enough of all this talk about my sister! I came here to claim you as my princess, and I won't stop until I get what I WANT!"

Catboy jumped in front of his owl friend and shielded her from the villain in front of them, "You will never have Owlette! And if you want to try, you'll have to get through me to do that!" He told him.

Night Ninja then smirked, "Okay. Let's make it a challenge. You, kitty-boy, and I will fight, and whoever wins gets the girl!"

The cat hero gulped. Could he even take accept this challenge? He wasn't as advanced and or experienced in Martial Arts like Night Ninja was. He may have speed, agility, and smarts, but he wasn't much a fight. None of the Masks were. He looked back at Owlette, who was also confused about this decision.

But... it seemed like he had no choice. Besides, if he refused, that nasty ninja could most likely resort to another drastic measure. So after thinking it over, Catboy made his decision.

"I accept your challenge Night Ninja."

"But Catboy, what if you lose?" Gekko asked with worry.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Night Ninja chuckled, "Very well, let the challenge begin!" With that, he jumped up high as he threw a punch towards Catboy. But the feline hero was quick as he used his speed to dodge the blow.

"It's time to be a hero! Super Cat Jump!"

He jumped up high himself, in an effort to give the ninja a fierce kick. But said ninja grabbed his foot and threw him to the wall. Catboy fell to the ground with a groan, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He got up and tackled Night Ninja when he was caught off guard, resulting in the two boys to wrestle around on the floor.

While all of this was going on, the Ninjalinos were cheering their leading off, Romeo wasn't paying any attention as he was helping himself to the food on the table, Luna Girl was just waiting for the bouquet to be thrown, Gekko was cheering for Catboy.

As for Owlette... she just watched in silence. She was hoping that Catboy would win this challenge. But at the same time, she also knew that Night Ninja was a martial arts expert, so he clearly had a better advantage, which was bad.

"Please win this, Catboy..." She said quietly, "I believe in you..."

After a few more minutes of wrestling, Night Ninja kicked Catboy off of him, now extremely furious as he grabbed his his nunchucks, "Enough fooling around, it's time I end this once and for all!"

Owlette gasped, "No!"

Before Catboy could even escape, the evil ninja began whacking the hero all of with his weapon, causing him to cry out in pain. Owlette and Gekko wanted to help, but some Ninjalinos were holding them back.

As for Catboy himself, he struggled to get away, but he kept getting hit over and over. At this point, would he even survive? He could never tell Owlette his feelings if he died?

"I've had it with you, pussy cat!" Night Ninja growled, raising his nunchucks over his head, "And now you're gonna get what you deserve-"

"NOOOOOO! STOP ONIICHAN!"

Everyone froze in confusion, until they turned to the door... it was Natalie, much to Owlette's delight, and Night Ninja's dismay, "Natalie, what are you-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when the little girl ran up to him, and hugged him tightly, "No more, Oniichan. No more fighting... please..." She whimpered, "I don't want you to fight..."

"But I'm just trying to teach this cat a lesson."

"But that's animal abuse... I just want you to be here for me..."

Night Ninja just looked at her, at a sudden lost at what to do... Natalie was his sister, and it was his job to protect her... but he wanted to finished what he had just started at the same time. He didn't know what to do!

That's when Owlette spoke up, "Night Ninja... Natalie needs you... she loves you... and yet you hit her... and if you know what's good for the both of you... you'd end this whole thing and take care of her like you should..."

"I DO take care of her... I try to protect her from crazies that could hurt her!"

"Like you do?"

The ninja was about to fire back, but then took a moment to let all what the owl heroine sink his. In a way, and as much as he hated to admit it... she was right. He _wasn't_ doing the job of taking care of his sister... his Imoto...

"Think about it Night Ninja... who do you love more... me? The Ninjalinos? Or Natalie?" Owlette asked.

He took yet another moment to think about that. Who _did_ he love the most? Owlette was beautiful, and graceful. The Ninjalinos were stupid, but loyal. But Natalie... she was beautiful, graceful, _and_ loyal. Why did it take him just _now_ to realize that?

"I... I... I love..."

He trailed off, as the others in the room to await his answer. Catboy hoped that his answer wasn't going to be the girl he loved himself.

"I love... Natalie... the most."

Night Ninja just chuckled slightly as he turned to the little girl by his side, "I'm so sorry that I treated you so wrong. I just wanted you to respect me and do what I wanted since it's just us now. But what I've been doing was hurting you. And if I continued, I'd might've killed you. But for now on... I will treated you like a princess. To me, _you_ are my ninja princess."

Natalie gasped with happiness, as she hugged her older brother tightly, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU, Oniichan! Nathan!" She squealed.

Nathan?

So he had an actual name.

With that, the evil ninja spoke, "Okay, now. The wedding is off! I have what I need!"

"Aw..." The Ninjalinos moaned in disappointment.

"I don't care. The food is delicious." Romeo replied.

"What about the bouquet?!" Luna Girl asked, "What a rip!"

As for the PJ Masks... they looked on with a smile to see Night Ninja reconcile with his little sister, Owlette especially. She was glad that this was possible, and maybe she didn't need to help Natalie after all. She was safe with her brother, as long as he promised to protect her like the guardian he should be.

Catboy got up and hugged Owlette tightly, "I'm so glad your safe, Owlette. But you're still hurt." He said as he looked at his injuries. The owl hero nodded, "I know... but... it's over now. Everything is over now. Let's go home."

"And let's get you to a hospital." Gekko added.

But before they left, Night Ninja spoke, "Um... PJ Pests... thanks, Owlette. For helping me realize that I should be focusing on..."

Owlette smiled in response, before he continued, "But don't think that this is the end of us. Because I will always come back in the night! You haven't seen the last of me!"

But the Masks just shook their heads as they walked out the door (With Catboy offering to carry Owlette so she wouldn't have to walk). But that's when Owlette grabbed the bouquet of flowers and threw it over her head.

The Ninjalinos scrambled to grab the flowers, but Luna Girl beat them all to it, by flying on her Luna board, "Ha! Got it! That's what I was waiting for all this time!" She cheered.

"Aw..." The ninja minions moaned once more.

 **Aw! Happy ending!**

 **Well, not exactly, there's still one more chapter after this. But all is well. Night Ninja realized who the person in his life is the most important to him, and Owlette actually managed to save herself by knocking some sense into this nasty ninja. Next chapter, we'll see Connor and Maya speaking one on one. Will Connor actually take the chance to tell her how he feels about her? We shall see in the finale of When a Cat Loves an Owl! I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12: Friendship or Love? Or Both?

**This is it. It is done. After a whole year since I started this story... and after discontinuing it after lack of interest and writer's block... I've finally completed it! It's the finale where we get a moment between Connor and Amaya, where we'll see whether or not Connor will admit his feelings for Amaya to Amaya. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from PJ Masks.**

Chapter 12: Friendship or Love?

After their escape from the hospital, the trio of kids found the nearest phone, and informed police and their parents that Amaya had been found. When asked about what happened, Amaya just said that she didn't remember anything outside of being 'knocked out' by a mysterious person.

But as long as she was okay... it was all that mattered. She was glad to be reunited with her family and friends.

Amaya was taken to the hospital for her injuries, and had to stay there for a short while. In her hospital room, she sat up in bed, playing with her tablet, when a nurse came in, "You have a visitor, Amaya." She said, stepping aside, as Connor walked in holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, hi, Connor." Amaya greeted.

"Since you gave your bouquet to Luna Girl... I decided to get you a new one." Connor replied, presenting to flowers to his friend. The girl took it and smelt it with a smile, "They're beautiful, thanks."

Connor smiled as he sat on the bed, "This has been a tough few days... hasn't it?" He asked.

"It has." Amaya replied, "But I'm glad that it ended up good in the end. Night Ninja loves his sister, and picks his true Ninja Princess."

"Yeah. I was really doing to give Night Ninja what he deserves for kidnapping you... but after seeing him with his sister... I'll save his just desserts for the next time we meet."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Connor figured that this would be the perfect chance to tell Amaya how he felt about her... but was it the right time.. while she was recovering?

 _If I don't tell her now... I may never get the chance..._

"Uh... Amaya...?"

"Yes, Connor?"

"I have... something to tell you..."

Amaya looked at her friend with curiosity. Connor took a deep breath, before speaking again, "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a long time now... I know we're friends... and ever since we met... I've always thought that... you were the most beautiful and gorgeous girl in the whole world... but it's not just your beauty..."

He took another deep breath, "This is how I feel about you... it's the inner beauty that matters. On the outside, you're very sweet, kind, smart, graceful, and you're always willing to help others. You're like... a mother to everyone around you."

Amaya couldn't help but blush at the compliments she was getting, and Connor decided to conclude this confession, "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Amaya... I really, REALLY like you..."

He remained silent, and waited for her response. Would she feel the same way? Would she reject him? Only her answer would tell.

"I know, Connor."

... That was NOT the answer he was expecting.

"Huh?" Connor turned to her in confusion.

"I know... I know that you like me. I've known for a long time now." Amaya said with a smile, "I've noticed the way you look at me sometimes, and after what you just said to me... I could a lot of the same things about you."

Connor blushed deeply as she continued, "You're smart, brave, courageous, always willing to protect your friends... and you and Greg took the risk of traveling by yourself just to come find and save me... and I thank you for that..."

"Aw, Amaya..." The boy scratched the back of his neck, "I had to do something. If we didn't save you... we could've lost you forever..."

"I know..."

That's when the door opened once again, and in came Greg, "Uh... can I come in?" He said a little shyly. Amaya nodded and beckoned him to come sit on the bed, and sit on the bed Greg did, "So, Connor. Did you tell me yet?" He asked.

Connor nodded, "I sure did. Funny thing, she already knew!" He replied.

Greg smiled, "Wow. How did you know, Amaya?" He asked.

"Let's just say that I have a sense of knowing things." Was all Amaya said with a wink and smirk, "But I really like both of you guys, and always remember that... no matter what happens, we'll always be friends we'll always be there for each other... the PJ Masks... friends forever."

With that, the trio hugged, and Amaya gave the boys sweet and soft kissed on their cheeks, causing them to blush again (Connor started blushing even deeper than before this time). The message was clear to Connor now. No matter what happens, Amaya will always like him... and they'll always be friends. The trip then said something together that they forgot to say before.

"PJ Masks, all shout hooray! Cause in the night, we saved the day!"

 **And there you have it, the finale of WACLAO! Connor admits his feelings to Amaya, and it turns out that she already knew about it for a whole now. And the Masks learn about being there for others and how friendship is important. I'm so glad to have finished this story, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and helped support me. Thanks to those who gave me ideas (Although I might not have used them all, so I apologize for this)! And don't think this will be the only PJ Masks story I'll ever write, for there will be more to come. Who knows when, but they will be coming.**

 **So with that said, I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I'll see you guys later, and as always... don't forget to review, please. A big whopping THANK YOU!**


End file.
